A Canadian Interloper
by usmccanthem
Summary: 5th year Gryffindor Anna Hall deals with the dramas of prejudice, hormones, pranks and so much more, all while dealing with a certain green-eyed boy. What's a girl to do? Mainly OC's! ASP/OC RW/SM
1. Finding a Letter

**Author's Note:**

This story started off in a completely different direction, and now it is more for fun than anything else. It has a lot of my own original characters as I had no idea who the characters of the Next generation were before I started this fic; stupid, yes, but what can I do now?

Though this story was originally about Anna, my main OC, and Albus Potter, it has changed as I continued writing, as I enjoy writing more on the side drama's and romances. If you don't like this, then but out, yeah? Hopefully you like the stupidity and drama that occurs, with small bits of sexual frustration (which many or may not increase as the chapters increase). And yes, everyone is fabulous looking, as the flaws in a person are more than just skin deep.

Comment and Criticize like I'm your kid sister, okay? ;)

USMCcAnthem

* * *

**(I don't own HP! You knew that already? Ah well, I thought you needed a reminder.)**

* * *

**Finding a Letter**

The one thing Anna's always looked forward to doing is packing her trunk. It is also one of the things she hates doing the most. As a Canadian, and a proud one at that, she should probably be going to one of the Canadian wizarding schools, but instead Anna goes to Hogwarts all the way in the beautiful and extremely far away country of Scotland. Seems odd, but Anna's wizarding gene (as she's not all muggle) comes from her father's side, who was born and bred _English_. So every year, around the end of August, Anna packs her trunk knowing that she is going back to the school she loves, and to not be able to see her parents and her mother's side of the family for another ten months. While that had some merits – no annoying cousin trying to rub it in Anna's face that she is _obviously_ better and more pretty than Anna – it was hard being away from her mother, whom she had been attached to the hip until the fateful day she had received her letter.

Anna stood in front of her "play pen" as her Grandma has fondly called the queen-sized bed, in which Anna is the only occupant, on multiple occasions – as anything with that much space for one person is surely a play pen in her G-ma's opinion. The trunk, which had been her father's when he had been in the British Muggle Army, was a forest green and covered with stickers from all the places he had been. Stuffing a bunch of clean undergarments into the trunk, which was already stuffed with all sorts of other "necessary" items, Anna thought back to when she had received her letter.

Her room had been different from now. Back then the now pale-yellow walls were a dark rose and the queen sized bed was a metal framed bunk bed against the opposite wall, meaning the one adjacent to the door, from where her bed is placed now. Sprawled on the couch-bed that was the bottom bunk, Anna was intensely focused on the small television that showed an episode of Family Guy. She could only understand half of the jokes, but found what she did understand uproarious (how could a guy sitting on the sidewalk inhaling-exhaling/ahhing be funny, Anna no longer knew?). She's thought she was a muggle... Well maybe not a muggle, but certainly just a normal ten year old girl with asthma. Her honey brown hair, which was a fair few inches longer than it was now, had been done up in a high pony tail. With the horribly mismatched clothes, a bright yellow shirt and a purple pair of leggings her G-ma had gotten from the thrift, she was strange, but still normal. And when she heard the mail man's approach, outlined by the deep baritone barking and high pitched yipping of dogs which populated her neighbourhood, she bounded off the couch and was racing down the stairs.

It seems that, on a look back, she was excited to see if she would get a letter from Hogwarts, but at that point she didn't even know that Hogwarts existed (as her dad's biological father left his mother before he had to tell her that he was from a wizarding family). No, instead, she was waiting for the mail man to put her supply list which she got every year that preceded the start of a new school year. As yes, Anna was that little girl in the class who loved to go to school. She would always be doing her homework, asking questions, and answering them if she knew them (which she most likely did). However, when she reached the black iron mail box, which she remembered being proud about not having to stand on her tippy toes to get her mail, she found a whole bunch of letters, but not the long, bulky one that she had wanted. There was, happily (as Anna didn't go running down stair cases for no reason), a large square envelope made of a heavy paper that seemed to bulge and weigh about a ton, especially to her weak arms. It was in the middle of the bills and flyers that her mom was always complaining about.

Anna didn't remember going back into the house, as it was a bit of a shock to see the green lettering stating that it was for her, in the second largest bedroom. The next thing she knew, she was sitting on the dark and grungy sofa – which is still an inhabitant of her living room – and was reading the elegant green letters, and being fascinated with the amount of stamps that peppered the letter. There was about ten peppering the paper, all of them with some woman's head on them, not as cool as the Canadian flag ones that Anna had seen her mother use before.

Speaking of her mother, Kathy, had come into the room and asked "What have you got there?" Her voice was loud, as she sometimes didn't realize how loud she had become, and her tall (or tall then) and sturdy frame loomed over Anna. Her mother was her favourite person in the entire world. She was always there for her when she needed a hand up, and encouraged her to strive to do better. Even though her mom had never been much for striving anywhere (the only thing she had tried to do was become a dental assistant in the army, which she succeeded in doing and continues to do today), she still wanted Anna to do better.

Anna looked at her best friend – as Anna and her mom had been that close – and handed her the letter, afraid she had done something wrong by receiving such an odd letter. Her mom had been a bit distraught at the sight of the exact listing of her daughters' bedroom – what normal parent wouldn't be – but then recognized the stamps on the envelope. Kathy slowly broke the seal, and when nothing exploded, continued on taking out the letters inside. As she read, Anna watched her mother's expression, watching to see if it was anything bad or perverted (nobody knows what's in the mail anymore), saw shock and then the eventual acceptance.

Anyone would think as a straight and narrow muggle that Kathy would have discarded it as a hoax, but Anna's mother had seen some strange stuff over the years. This had mostly been Anna's doing as she had been having some magical accidents as the magic had been uncontrolled, which had caused some strange things to happen. There was the one time that the bully, Karen, had been mysteriously given a painful wedgie by nobody and the other when Anna had gotten really jealous of another girl in her choir that began croaking every time she tried to sing, so Anna had gotten the lead. And of course no one could forget the time with the hedge trimmers, those were good times. Kathy had smiled at the odd things that her daughter had done over the years, and was thankful that neither of them where going crazy.

"_You are one of the few gifted with the art of witch craft. Because of this, you have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please take a moment to peruse the book and supply list provided, and remember to be at Kings Cross Station on Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st before 11 o'clock." _The letter went on after that, telling of certain restrictions and rules for parents to abide, but all Kathy could think about was how were they going to get all of the school things, as certainly Anna would need a wand.

"What's it about Mom?" Anna asked her mom tentatively, she had been staring at the letter for some time now. Fidgeting Anna waited for her mom to pass the letter to her.

With a small smile, Kathy passed the first piece of paper to her squirming daughter, and watched as she looked over the paper with a look of awe and peacefulness. She knew that it wasn't a hoax; just by the way she looked.

Kathy looked at the other sheets of paper in her hand, passing the school supply list – which did indeed call for a wand – to her exuberant daughter. Finally she reached the final one which had a detailed list of how everything was going to work out, and basically that Kathy and her husband, Ken, had to pay for the flight over.

The next couple of days flew by, with Anna and Kathy packing a trunk full of Anna's things, not full of course as they were going to buy Anna's school robes in Diagon Alley. Anna and Ken's enthusiasm for her being a witch was hard to contain, as they would run around the house shouting "MAGIC IS REAL" or "FEAST YER EYES ON ME WAND!" Then they were flying over to London, it was a long trip – about ten hours with the layover in Amsterdam – but it was worth it when the Headmistress met them at their hotel after they had slept off their jetlag. They had spent the next two weeks meeting with Headmistress McGonagall who was a stern, but surprisingly kind woman, shopping for school supplies in Diagon's Alley and getting the rudimentary run down about the magical world. It was wonderfully fascinating for both Anna and her parents.

Once September 1st arrived they were on Platform 9 ¾ hugging and crying until the clock nearly hit 11 o'clock. They had bid a tearful farewell, but Anna had then met the lovely Lily and all had been well, listening to her tales of having grown up with magic and having two older brothers and a horde of cousins.

Anna folded her favourite Canucks, which had Sedin on the back (they were her favourites), and placed it atop the other clothes she had packed. It was only half full, but she knew that when she had finished shopping for her school robes and books, that it would be full to bursting. She sighed and thought about how much had changed since she had received that letter four years ago. Her dad, Ken, now knew that his great grandfather had been a respected wizard whose son had a squib who had a squib who'd had him, another squib, who'd had her. And her mother had to deal with the fact that she had to leave for so long every year. It was harder every time Anna got back in the airport as she was constantly changing, and her mother missed her growing up. Then, of course, there was Anna, who obtained a Geordie accent (though not permanently, as it came and went when she was at home), much to her father's glee and her mother's dismay –who missed her daughter sounding like her – from spending time with her Aunt and Uncle, her father's brother and sister-in-law (another muggle/squib relationship) during the holidays and being around so many British people. And beyond the external changes, she became stronger, more confident, and started to become a great witch, or at least Anna thought so. And now she was going back for her fifth year.

Anna had missed her friends, especially Lily and Louis. The three had been inseparable, even spending detentions together, and had named themselves A.L.L. as they have _all_ the fun... It was funnier when they were first years. She hated that she had to be separated from them during the summer, but she hated having to spend so much time away from her family as well. It would be easier if they moved over to England near her Aunt and Uncle, but her mom and dad would have troubles finding jobs over in England, so Anna knew it wasn't an option. Still she could wish.

This year, however, had more than just the wish that she could be closer to them during the school year. This year they hadn't been able to afford to all go over, as her mother had a pay cut, so she would be losing the three precious days that she would've spent with them, bonding over wizard school supplies. It would make the time apart even worse, as that time they had together usually steeled her, but now it was gone.

Shutting the lid on the half full trunk, Anna tucked away her morose thoughts, and got ready to go to the airport. She showered, and changed into her snitch pajamas, a gift from Lily's older brother Albus. She remembered when she had hugged him in the common room as thanks – him being just shorter than her five seven – his black, untidy hair tickling the side of her face. He was a sweetie, always nice to her, but never pranking her – he was quite the prankster, and she was thankful she was exempt from those _jokes _– and being a great older brother for Lily. After that was done, she hauled the only slightly heavy trunk down the stairs, and placing it in the back of the car with some help of her dad.

Car trips to the airport were always weird in the Hall family. Anna's dad had a tendency to want to capture everything that was happening, and would film everything. It was quite annoying.

"So, how do you feel about going back to Hogwarts for your fifth year?" Ken asked eagerly, sitting in the middle of the back seat so that he could get a better view of his daughter in the passenger seat. He was very much like an annoying journalist; you know the type that follows famous people around?

Anna rolled the brown eyes that she had gained from her mother, and shot a desperate look at her, who just smirked knowing her husband's odd tendencies. "I'm nervous about my O.W.L's" Anna said easily. She knew her father well too. "And I'm excited to go back and see Lily and Louis, I really miss them."

On and on the questions went, and Anna went from mildly annoyed to full scale ripping out throats, but dismissed the action. She knew that her dad just wanted to have something to watch while she was away at Hogwarts.

All too soon, Anna was walking into the international departures gate, leaving behind two crying parents, and attempting to calm her raging tear ducks. _Another new year_, Anna thought with some trepidation. _I can't wait for it to begin. _She grabbed the plastic baggies that they use to carry liquids in, and stuffed the hand lotion she had into it. Walking in the line with the others leaving to international destinations, she couldn't help but feel that something was strange in the air. _This year is going to be different, _Anna predicted as a chill raced up her spine, _I can feel it._


	2. Arrival

**(****I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did!)**

* * *

**Arrival:**

Anna's butt hurt more then she cared to admit. Even though she had travelled the same distance multiple times over the past five years (travelling for nine hours is not something she forgot), her tush still hadn't gotten used to sitting down for so long. And she knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to sit properly for a week. Disgruntled she waited in the line for Domestic customs, which was extremely shorter than the International line. Thank the gods that she had dual-citizenship or she would've been waiting _forever_. Her headphones, nice noise cancelling Bose ones she had gotten for Christmas (from her amazing Aunt and Uncle), blared "Headphones" by Conor Maynard and she felt like dancing. But from the looks she got from the others around her, she found that it would be ill advised. Not only did she happen to be wearing baggy navy blue pajamas with snitches all over them, but her short brown hair was standing up in a number of ways. It wasn't her fault that all of them had travelled from Amsterdam, and she had come from Vancouver.

A scowl situated on her face, as she thought rudely about what they could all do to themselves. She could feel the sleepless plane ride catch up to her, and thanked that she was almost done. She rushed through customs, the guy not paying her much mind because of the late hour (it was reaching ten o'clock at night), and her trunk was one of the first to go through the baggage claim. Her luck was with her as she made her way through the long hallways of Gatwick, passing by most of the other travellers, and not having anybody want to get in her way. She took off her headphones, which she had put back on after dealing with the customs man, when she saw that she was reaching the arrivals area, where all the family, friends, and complete strangers waited for those arriving. Because she took them off she was able to hear:

"ANNA! ANNA! OVER HERE!" A very loud and enthusiastic voice called near the back, causing some startled and reproachful looks to be thrown at the small red head. She waved her arms with an energy that caused the people around to duck away, leaving a causeway for Lily to travel. Well, run is more like it.

"Ooof," Anna exhaled when Lily's small form slammed into her with the force of a freight train. She hugged her best friend back, inhaling her scent of peaches and shea butter, which Anna knew was the body wash that she used religiously ever since Kevin Darvus, a seventh year at the time, complemented her on smelling really nice when they were in third year. Her voice was muffled when she said, "Nice to see you too Lils."

Laughter came from behind the wall of flame red hair that was coating Anna's vision; male laughter. "Come on Lily-kins, let me greet Anna too."

Lily untangled herself from Anna, and Anna got her first glimpse of Albus, Lily's older brother. Wow, he had _grown_; she remembered that she had been taller than him last year. She felt her eyes widen at his new height and, well, attractiveness. Since when did Albus Potter become attractive? His smile was handsomely crooked (handsomely?) as he ran his hand through the unruly dark hair that Anna knew he had gotten from his father. And his voice was deeper (as his voice finally stopped cracking like had it for five years, poor boy... or man?), like his laugh, when he said:

"Hey Anna, nice to see you." Al wanted to kick himself. _Nice to see you_, his voice mocked in his head. _Good grief, he was a seventh year now he should be eloquent his words_. But then again Anna looked so cute and innocent with her Snitch pajamas, which he distinctly remembered getting for her last Christmas, and with her short, honey-brown hair sticking up every which way.

Anna smiled back. Merlin, that smile had been torturing his dreams since fifth year when she, uh, became a, um, woman. Yeah, that's it, he thought. His smile grew wider at figuring out the wording, as Merlin knew that Albus Potter had unfortunately gained his father's and uncle's inexperience with words, and his insecurity. He saw Anna blush and realized that he had probably been just staring at her, like a freak, for the past minute. Merlin's left butt cheek, can't a guy get a break?

Anna felt her face warm as Albus' piercing and mesmerizing stare held her. She was amazed that he could cause such a reaction from her. As usually she was never really bothered by him; maybe she'd catch his gaze every once in a while, but he never pranked her or really even talked to her much. Though there was that one time he had come up to her in third year (her third year) and had a stumbling conversation with her, his voice cracking and stuttering with his usually tan face a violent red. After he fumbled for a word to describe a Quidditch play, she had asked if he was alright, which he responded with a mumbled "Yeah," and hadn't talked to her since then.

She allowed her eyes to roam him, as he really had changed quite a bit from that fumbling conversation. His shoulders were broader, his muscles now subtly defined, his lean body fit excellently in the muggle clothes he wore, and his face... wow his –

"Hey guys," Lils voice whined. "Can you stop checking each other out so we can blow this, what was it again?"

Anna and Albus jerked their eyes away from each other, and Anna felt the burning in her face double. She was going to check to see if Al was having the same problem, but was afraid to. Lily looked at her expectantly, making her realize that Lils wanted to know the ending of the muggle phrase. Her smirk was only partially refrained when she finished for her best friend, "Popsicle stand." Her almost smirk on her small lips changed to a thoughtful frown, and her plucked brows drew together. "Though I've never heard of an actual Popsicle stand before, have you?"

Lily huffed a laugh and responded to her intrigued friend, "Anna" her voice was deliberately slow, "When would I have seen a popsicle stand? Living in the wizarding side of Godric's Hollow, really?" Anna could see Albus out of the corner of her eye trying not to laugh, but only succeeding in being silent as laughter caused his body to shake.

"Ha ha. Very funny Lils." Anna's voice was dripping in sarcasm, which only made the two siblings predicament even worse. Soon they went from shaking with contained laughter to holding each other up and guffawing; loudly. She didn't really understand what was so funny, but those two were strange ones, that was for sure, so she let them have their laughs while ignoring the funny looks the muggles were giving them.

Once Lily finally controlled herself she mentioned something that she just noticed. "Your voice sounds different." The tone was almost accusatory, as if it were Anna's fault that she no longer sounded Geordie.

"Yeah it does," Albus put in his voice deep and melodic.

Anna crossed her arms over her chest and rebutted, "Well so what? I've spent two months in Canada talking to Canadian people with _Canadian _accents, of course I sound different." Her large brown eyes narrowed at Albus, "And you sound different too, so don't go – "

"Woah, calm down there." Lily motioned for calm, stepping in between her older brother and Anna. She knew from experience that when Anna got pissy on lack of sleep, that there was no stopping her from going from Point A to Point B (an Anna-ism) and start physically attacking anyone in her way. She fondly remembered the time when she had seen Anna cat fighting (another Anna-ism) with Patricia Smith, there not so lovely roommate, and wasn't looking for a repeat. "I was just kidding Anna Banana, you know that I love your Canadian-ness. Don't be mad."

Anna saw her friend break out the puppy dogs that she does so well; her blue eyes so clear and beautiful. She grumbled a bit but relented, she was a sucker for those puppy dogs.

"Alright," Al said tentatively, worried about another outburst, "let's get going, as Mum, and Dad will be expecting us soon."

With Al leading, rolling Anna's trunk behind him (it had wheels, which made it _way_ easier to haul then most others) and the two girls following; they left the busy Airport. While Al was looking for a secluded place for them to Apparate, as he had passed his test not a month before, the girls talked about nothing in particular. Albus listened with half an ear to what they were saying, but was confused at what he heard.

" – she was so annoying! I just wanted to strangle her and tell her that it was so rude – "

"No way, there has to be rules against – "

" – aren't any. And I had one of them fly into my – "

" – did you do? She should've been switched, or kicked off."

He found a nice empty place in which they could leave from, and with silent consensus - as the two had finished their odd discussion - the two girls' grabbed one of Albus' arms. Albus took a step, thought of the three D's, and felt the tug and pull at his navel as they apparated away.

Then they were gone. The muggle's that walked in the bus terminal, where they had found their secluded spot, didn't hear the faint pop, or notice the three young things disappear from sight. Though some will remember the young girls pajama's, they looked so cozy and warm, and that pattern!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey, so this is the second chapter... I know, no duh. And I just want to ask you to review, pretty please! As I need all the criticism that I can get on these, and maybe some ideas on what to do next. Oh, and if you noticed the fact that I put Conor Maynard in there, I actually did it for a reason... Well two reasons, one reason (and the most legit one) is to give a date for this story without having to actually write "It's 2012! Everybody will die! Muahahaha!" And the second reason is because I really like the song. *Smirks*

Anyway , I hoped you enjoyed! And I will try to post another chapter up soon! Promise!


	3. Epic Grocery Shopping

**(I don't own Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowling)**

* * *

**Epic Grocery Shopping?**

With a silent pop, the three teens were deposited on the stone walkway outside of a large and homey house. The trunk, which had been leaning against Albus, dropped to the floor with a bang followed by Anna. She absolutely _hated_ side-along apparation, as she was always dizzy afterwards. With her world tilting from one side to another, and without the support of Al's hand, her knees crumpled and slammed onto the cool stone. Pain radiated up her legs before becoming a dull throb. She rested her hands on the snitches just above her sore and aching knees to gain her balance. In the background she heard a persistent noise, and was getting quite annoyed with it. With a scowl on her face, she tried to locate what it was coming from without moving her head (she was afraid that any quick movements would involve her passing out... not a pretty sight).

As focused on the sound, it slowly changed from a persistent buzzing to a deeper, gentler tone until she recognized it as Albus' voice. "Anna, Anna are you alright?"

Anna could feel her mind getting clearer, and the world, such as it was, straighten out, listening to Albus ask his question over and over again. Slowly raising her head, she gave Al a perusal. His face was alight with worry: pale and drawn, with his brows furrowed over his now shadowed green eyes, and his lips pinched tight. She gave him a small smile, and saw the worry lessen over his face.

"S-sorry, I j-just don't do w-well with side-along." As her voice stuttered, she noticed that her face was smeared with tears she hadn't known she cried.

"It's alright Anna," Albus soothed. He stood up and offered a hand to her.

Thankful, she took the proffered hand and hoisted herself up. Looking around, she could tell that Godric's Hollow was still the same as it had been the last time she had visited last year. It had been her first time to the wizarding town, but it wasn't something she was going to forget.

* * *

It had been during Easter Holidays, and the weather had eased up to allow for the sun to show. Usually she would have flooed to her Aunt and Uncle's, but they had gone to Spain for break, and Anna thought that it had been the perfect excuse (as she had been invited along to go to Spain) to take up on Lily's suggestion to spend the break with her. She remembered stepping out of the large hearth and into the warm living room. The furniture and pictures lining the walls suggested a big family and that this was one of the most used rooms of the house; it had nothing on the dark, dingy couches that are in her living room, or the unused leather sofas and brand new carpeting that her Aunt and Uncle had.

"Welcome," Lily had said with a dramatic sweep of her arm, "to our _humble_ abode."

Anna had to suppress a giggle which then turned to a squeal when a house elf POPPED into being.

"Welcome Misses, Masters" the house elf said, bowing deeply for James, Albus, Lily and her. He was a wrinkly thing, and his over large ears and nose drooped tremendously, but his face and eyes beamed with happiness. "Mr and Mrs Potter are waiting for you in the kitchen sirs and madams. I'll take your things upstairs." With that said, Kreature (as Lily had mentioned the house elf to Anna a few times) bowed deeply again and was gone with their trunks.

Anna was still getting over her shock of seeing a house elf for the first time, as even though they worked in Hogwarts, Anna had never had the chance to see one in person before.

James, Lily's oldest brother, turned and saw Anna's shocked face. He boomed out a laugh, his red hair glinting in the light streaming from the windows (she had taken quite a fancy to him at that time, though promptly got over it after she caught him snogging that slag Hannah Kittridge, one of the few people from America. She had that Southern Belle thing going on where everyone thought she was all pure and innocent, but was really shagging half the Quidditch players in the school... and it would've been more if it weren't for the fact that she didn't do girls. Pity.). Wiping tears from his eyes he said, "Well now that Anna's met Kreature, let's go find Mum and Dad."

As he walked away, she remembered ogling his butt in his tight jeans, and then blushing when Lily caught her. Let's just say Anna had never been very good at being subtle toward her crushes. But _damn_ he had a nice backside.

Walking into the kitchen had been the largest shock for her. As seeing the moving pictures, while something that seemed normal in a castle, was quite odd in a suburban home, didn't compare to the kitchen. The dishes in the sink were washing themselves – swishing, scrubbing and rinsing – the carrots on the cutting board were being chopped with no help, and every so often a plate of utensil would fly in the air to find its rightful place in one of the many cupboards or drawers. If James had turned to see her face, he would've been on his fine behind from laughing too hard. However he had walked straight into the welcoming arms of his mother.

Turning to see two of the many people who were instrumental in defeating Voldemort was something that would've made many people star struck. However, being separated from the war due to her muggle upbringing and distance didn't make it as much as a phenomenon. Ginny and Harry Potter, to her, were just the fantastically nice parents of Lily, Albus, and James; nothing all that special.

Shaking her head clear of the shock, she saw the pretty woman that looked almost identical to her daughter. Her long red hair had been pulled up into a sloppy bun, pale and freckled face shining with happiness, and willowy slim figure graceful in her movements. She was embracing Albus, whose face was blushing profusely as she sprinkled kisses all over his face. Covering her grin with her hand, she observed Lily jumping on her father for a hug. He had towered over her, standing at nearly 6'3, his already messy pepper (as the famous Harry Potter was beginning to gain some grays) hair was being teased into even more disorder by Lily, and his bottle green eyes shining with the same happiness Anna had seen on Ginny.

Both Ginny and Harry had turned toward the newcomer in their home, and had welcomed Anna like family. Because of that, and the two weeks she had spent roaming the neighbourhood, she felt like Godric's Hollow was her third home; even though it was completely different from her parent's place in British Columbia, and Hogwarts.

She was always pointing out normal things to Lily while she had been there. Sometimes it was a wall, "Hey Loony Lily, look at this stone wall, isn't it so neat?" Or maybe it was a house, "Lils, why are the houses so small?" Oh and don't forget the time when she asked for the "bath" room when she had wanted the toilet. Most of these were met with an odd look from Lily, and a "Stop messing with me Anna." It frustrated Anna to no end that her friend thought she was joking. Just because she usually _was_ doesn't mean she couldn't be serious.

* * *

Finally back on her feet, Anna followed Albus carefully (as her knees didn't allow for running) down the stone path. It really was a beautiful house. She still, after all this time, wasn't used to seeing so much _stone._ In BC all of the houses were made out of either wood or cement, with stone only added to have a fireplace, or for some decorative purpose. However, in England, almost all of the houses were made of brick or stone. It caused at bit of same-ness in some of the housing estates she had seen, but those in Godric's Hollow were all different. The Potter's house was made of a beautiful gray stone that was covered in all sorts of climbing vines. It looked old and almost weather worn, but also proud in its straight lines and decorative garden.

As Lily threw open the door – she knew of her best friends tendency to feel dizzy after side-along and hadn't waited for her to get better – and called out for her parents; not caring for the others in the neighbourhood who were probably trying to get some sleep.

Her annoying trait was also shared by her mother, who yelled, "LILY," before engulfing her petite daughter into a bone crushing hug. Their flame red hair tangled together causing an amused Harry, who had been behind his wife, to chuckle at their antics. Both women turned to glare at the elder Potter, but obviously used to this, he ignored the two to give Albus a manly hug.

Both elder Potter's turned to her, and gave her hugs, making her forget the fact that her hair was every which way, and the fact that her eyes were probably red and puffy, or that she was dead tired from the trip and the time change. Instead all she felt was comfort, and was glad that the two of them were a part of her life.

"Welcome Anna," Harry said softly to her. He was worried by the state she was in, and by what his son had whispered to him. It's not normal for people to get in such bad a state after apparation.

"Hi Mr Potter," she said, her voice thick from the tears she had shed earlier. She turned to Ginny who was at his side, "And hi to you Mrs Potter."

Ginny was ready to fuss over her, "Oh, there's no need to Mrs Potter me Anna. Remember, it's Ginny and I'm sure that Harry would rather you call him by his first name as well." She barely gave her husband a glance as she tucked Anna, who was only a tad shorter than her, under her arm. With that she took the tired young girl inside, following her other two children, and leaving Harry to deal with Anna's trunk.

"So, hon, how was your flight?" Ginny asked to keep the poor girl awake.

Anna was melting into the comforting smell of cinnamon, and knew that Ginny had been making her cinnamon buns which she had confessed to having an obsession to that spring. "Oh it was alright, but the passengers, gah!"

Ginny smiled, laughing at Anna's declaration, while leading her into the kitchen. "What was so wrong?"

"Well, there was – "

She was cut off by Lily who had popped her head out of the kitchen doorway. "Are you talking about the nail lady?" Her daughter gave a exaggerated shudder after she said it.

Anna grimaced and nodded.

"Oh mum, you'll want to listen to this." With that said she sauntered into the kitchen, leaving the door open for them.

The scent of cinnamon and sugar grew thicker as they walked through the doorway, causing Anna to drool. She saw the gooey buns on a plate and pounced, ducking from underneath Ginny's arm. All four Potters – as Harry had given Kreature the task of taking Anna's suitcase up to the guest room – watched in amusement, as the once tired and ruffled girl became one beaming with pleasure as she slowly devoured the sugary pastry.

Once Anna was finished, licking her fingers to get all of the icing off, Ginny placed a glass of milk in front of her, and broached the topic they had been discussing before entering the kitchen. "So what's this about a 'nail lady'?"

Anna suddenly stopped licking her fingers, much to Albus' relief and disappointment, and shuddered. "Ugh. There was this horrible lady sitting beside me on the plane, and she was fine until we were half way to Amsterdam, then she did something inexcusable."

"It was horrible mum!" Lily piped up, joining her friend in the retelling. The two almost always added on to each other's stories, even when they hadn't been together for the event.

"She took off her shoes."

"Which would have been bad enough by itself, oh the smell was horrendous."

Anna's face scrunched up as though the scent that wafted in the air was not cinnamon and sugar, but that of the woman's foot. "But she went on to take out nail clippers. And those nails were so nasty."

"They were all curled up and yellow," Lily described, "with some green stuff in between the toes."

Anna rolled her eyes, leave it to Lils to embellish. "And she started to cut them, and every single piece she cut off went straight toward me."

"And that would've been bad enough, if it weren't for the fact that Anna was eating her dinner at the time."

All five members of the room gave a shudder at the thought of nasty toenail clippings landing in the already just passable airplane food.

"Did you say anything?" Albus asked, sincerely curious. He knew that she tended to be really shy when she wasn't around Lily.

"Yes," she waved her arms around in a very Lily-like motion. "But those silly flight attendants did nothing, and the woman. Oh that woman – "

"She just continued on doing it!" Lily's outraged shout cut Anna out, but they could all tell that she didn't mind.

"It was absolutely _horrible_." Anna's second wind seemed to drain out of her. And she said in a near whisper, "it made me wish my parents were with me."

Ginny felt sorry for Anna, but knew that she wouldn't appreciate the pity, so instead said with abruptness, "Okay, off to bed." Lily and Albus groaned in unison, but knew that there would be no reprieve from her judgement. "Come on Anna let's get you off to bed."

Ginny led the young girl up the stairs, and into the pale blue walled guest room that she had used in the spring. She helped her into bed like a child, and tucked her in. Anna held no complaints, too tired to care, and too upset that it wasn't her mother doing it. "Good night, hon." Ginny kissed Anna on the forehead and left the room, turning the light off on her way out.

And with that, Anna was out, dreaming of being home with her parents. She was helping her mom pick up the sticks that came off the hedge, while her father destroyed it with a hedge trimmer. Smiling in her sleep, she was comforted with mundane thoughts for the rest of the night.

* * *

The one thing Anna hated about being her mother's daughter was the fact that she was cursed to be a morning person, whether she wanted to be one or not. So when she woke up that morning at six o'clock, she wasn't surprised, but she had hoped that _for once_ she could get jet lag and be able to sleep in. Groaning, she turned over in bed, hoping to fall back asleep, but to no avail. Now her mind was up, to remind her that she was all grungy from travel and needed desperately to take a shower. And of course, let's not forget her bladder, which was vying for her attention as well.

With a huge frown on her face, she left the cocoon of blankets to "shit, shower and shave" as her mother liked to say. With her bladder relieved and the water, if a bit weak with water pressure, beating down on her; she felt like a completely different person. Relaxing in the new atmosphere, Anna could feel her inner clock adjusting, just like it did every year, to England's time zone.

When she finished, Anna dressed into a comfortable t-shirt that said "My wand is bigger than your wand" which Lily had gotten for her birthday last year and a worn pair of jeans. Trudging down the stairs, Anna marveled at the fact that she could wear jeans in August and not have already sweated them off in the two minutes she'd had them on. It was the one thing that Anna never really got used to, as she was only here for the end of summer, was the fact that it never really got as warm as it did back home. If she remembered correctly, it was about 33 ˚ C when she had left from Vancouver, and it was in the nice comfortable range of low twenties over here. Ain't England nice? While for anybody else this would have been sarcastic, she actually meant it. She thought that her aversion to sun and warmth was because of her pale (or pasty in her opinion) skin, and from being a winter baby.

Walking into the kitchen Anna was surprised to see Ginny already up and motoring. She was sitting at the kitchen table, the _Daily Prophet_ and a mug of something lying in front of her. Anna also saw that Kreature was cooking, but was unable to tell what it was except for the fact that it smelled deliciously of breakfast.

Kreature turned from the pan and saw Anna standing there, with a courteous bow; he said "Morning Miss Anna is there anything you need?"

Knowing from her last stay at the Potter's that he preferred to help them out, she didn't say that she was alright to do it by herself, but instead asked, "Would you mind if I have some orange juice?"

"Right away miss," he bowed again, and Anna went to sit in front of Ginny.

Ginny looked up from the paper to smile up at Anna, who in her opinion still looked a bit peaky. "Morning Anna, did you have a good sleep?"

"I think so," Anna said uncertainly. "I don't really remember, but I feel rested, so I guess I did." She drew her brows together and caught her bottom lip in between her teeth, thinking about her sleep. If Albus had seen her then, he would have said that she looked particularly cute at that moment.

But given that Ginny was not Albus, she just laughed. "No need to think so hard dear."

Anna blushed at her and her thoughtful expression vanished, and with it was replaced with a glass of orange juice that Kreature placed on the table. With a smile she took a drink of the vibrant orange liquid and decided that all was good in the world as long as she had orange juice... and cinnamon buns. As if her thought had been broadcasted to Kreature, he placed a plate with one of the delicious buns on it. She dived into it with the same type of single mindedness that most magic folk put into Quidditch.

Ginny, who had gone back to the paper once Kreature had placed the glass of orange juice in front of Anna, folded it up and looked at her. She was just finishing chewing the last bite of her bun when Ginny asked, "Would you like to go grocery shopping with me?"

The question would've been an odd one in any other wizarding house, but not at the Potter's. As once Harry introduced Ginny to the grocery store, he found it hard to get her out of it. Ginny loved to grocery shop, even if it wasn't something she needed to do and that it was a muggle convenience, but she just couldn't help but love browsing all the items, and searching for the best deals. She had found out that Anna also had this same obsession with grocery shopping as Ginny did when she had stayed. This made them inseparable for about two hours every week.

Anna perked up at the mention of grocery shopping. It was something that her mom – she felt her heart strings pull at mentioning her, but shoved it aside – and her did every two weeks. They would spend about five hours going to different stores like Costco, Safeway, and Real Canadian Superstore to find the best deals on what they needed. "Epic Grocery Shopping Time?" Anna asked the red head across from her, so similar to her best friend.

Ginny nodded. "Epic Grocery Shopping Time."

* * *

Walking into ASDA, was like walking into Superstore, as the two stores where laid out in a similar way, or at least it seemed that way to Anna. The store was large like a warehouse, with fluorescent lighting, just barely wide enough isles, and the good stuff (i.e. chocolate, candy, pop, baked goods) was always at the opposite end from the entrance. They even had the same clothing line! Anyway, Ginny had her cart ready to go and Anna had the list; it was time to shop.

They made their winding way through the aisles, checking out this promotional item to that regular priced item or looking at something new and different. It was a bit of a different experience for Anna, who wasn't used to everything being so _packaged_ or serving sizes so _small_, but she enjoyed it anyway. She ticked off item after item until they were finished, well at least until the list was finished.

"Do you think there is anything else?" Ginny asked, peering down at the list Anna held.

With a mischievous glint in her eye, Anna answered, "Well... we could always get some, uh, choc-o-late?" She spread the last word out to emphasize it.

With a laugh Ginny couldn't keep in, she teased, "I don't know, maybe we shouldn't." And she laughed even harder when she saw the pout on Anna's face. "Oh come on you. Let's go get you some chocolate."

Walking down the small aisle, Anna went straight toward the boxes marked with the obvious _Galaxy._ It was hands down the best chocolate Anna had ever had, not even wizard chocolate could compete.

Ginny, in complete agreement with Anna on that, grabbed as much of it as she could, shoving it into the cart. And with that, Epic Grocery Shopping Time was almost finished.

The line, which Anna thought was small, but Ginny thought was way too long for food, took a while to get through. Once paid for, in pounds of course, as the cashier would've had no idea what to do with Galleons and Knuts, and the carrier bags stuffed into the boot of the car (not something a wizard would usually use, but was exceptionally useful for Ginny when she went on these trips). They drove back to Godric's Hollow.

When they got back, and Kreature dealt with putting the items into the fridge and cupboards, the two went to the living room to relax after so much work; as grocery shopping is not for the weak hearted.

Anna relaxed into the plush sofa, letting it almost eat her whole. Closing her eyes, she couldn't believe that it was only nine in the morning; they had already done so much! She really missed her parents. You would think that with spending ten months away from them, and only being able to call them when she was at her Aunt and Uncles, she would've been used to leaving them. However, she never usually had to leave them so soon, and it was really taking its toll on her to do so. She hadn't really had the time to be ready to let them go, not that she ever really did, but the extra time made it feel a little better; a little more prepared.

She was jerked out her mopping when she felt the couch dip down and the pressure of something warm on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw Lily in zombie mode. Zombie Lily was always hard to deal with, as she had a tendency to lean on anybody or anything available, and then promptly fall asleep. This happens during breakfast in the Great Hall when a boy, or girl, would try to walk past Lils and get too close. This closeness caused her to lean into them, and then fall to the ground, as her leaning post would already be gone. And there was this one time when she hadn't even made it that far, and had leaned on a suit of armor. It had then proceeded to chase a no longer sleepy Lily down the halls, brandishing its impressive Battle Ax. Knowing this and what they had planned to do today, Anna jerked her right shoulder.

Lily's head shot up with the force of push, and opened her bleary blue eyes to glare at Anna.

"Oh, I'm just shaking in my boots." Anna mocked. She gave a fake shudder to enhance the act, knowing that she would get a rise out of her and wake her up.

She was right. Lily's glare turned up a notch. "Shut up." She pushed her messy ginger hair out of her eyes to give the full effect.

"Really clever, Loony." Anna smirked, she wasn't impressed, having been the receiver of that glare since their first meeting on the train.

With a gasp, Lily truly woke up and slapped her best friends arm. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Ow!" She cried, outraged. Rubbing the spot where Lily had hit her, she thought that living with two older brothers had made too good at hitting people.

"Shhh..." A sleepy Albus said, stumbling onto the sofa next to Anna. He cuddled into her, and promptly began to fall asleep. He was never really in his right brain in the mornings. If he had been awake, he would've noticed that his left arm was just underneath the crest of her... womanly parts, and his legs had trapped her in between them. It really was a compromising position, but he just wasn't awake.

Anna blushed as Albus' arms wound around her, and his head nuzzled into her shoulder. His deep breathing brushed against the sensitive spot on her neck, and she shivered at the feeling. She was stock still, shocked at what he was doing. If it were Louis, Lily and Anna's other best friend, she would've been completely at ease. But it wasn't Louis, it was the now sexy Albus who was cuddling into her. God, it felt so good, with is warm body pressed against hers; she couldn't help but think that, as a sane female.

"Oi!" Lily yelled at Albus, who opened his eyes to glare at her. His glare just wasn't at the same standard as Lily's."Get off my best friend! If I can't sleep on her, then neither can you!"

As she yelled these things at her brother, Albus' eyes slowly unfogged, and when he realized who he was hugging and just where he was hugging, he nearly fell to the ground. In the process he caused Anna to fall face first onto the space where he had just vacated, as his long legs - which had been tangled around her - pulled her with him. Embarrassed to have been cuddling with Anna and not even knowing it, he shot out of the room, and into the kitchen.

Face smug, Lily proceeded to get up, in a much slower ad graceful fashion than Albus, and stretch in a way very similar to a cat. "Well, at least we got rid of that git."

Anna, still embarrassed, managed a snort as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her best friend was really strange sometimes, but she was really helpful at times like these. "So..." Anna started knowing that her friends could take a single word and roll with it in any direction, and hoped it would get the conversation away from Albus.

It did, as Lily always knew what Anna was getting at, or at least seemed to be. "We're going to Diagon Alley!" She jumped up and down, as she loved shopping for her new school supplies. "I can't wait to go visit Uncle George's shop! Can you?"

Laughing, Anna didn't deem that with a response, she was always excited to go to Weasleys Wizard Wheezy's; it was just too awesome not to be.

"We're going shopping, we're going shopping," Lily sung and Anna joined in as they walked to the kitchen; stopping once they got inside.

"Yes, yes we're going shopping." Harry said, a bit terse as he didn't like being woken up so early on his days off. "But it seems that Ginny and Anna already had a shopping trip."

Harry was standing in front of the stacks of chocolate bars that Kreature had left on the counter. If anyone had taken the time to count how many there were, they would've found approximately 21, varying from Cookie Crumble to Hazelnut and plain old Milk Chocolate. Let's just say that Ginny has a bit of a sugar fetish, which Anna completely shared in indulging. Shaking his head he asked his wife, "did you really need to buy so much chocolate?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey again! This chapter is certainly a bit longer than the last, but you people following and favouriting my story made me want to write even more. I just couldn't get it out of my head! I hope you enjoy this and please review, it means surprisingly a lot to me. *tear* Thanks for your time!


	4. Did Somebody Say The Barbies?

**Author's Note: **So for this chapter I have a _**Glossary**_, just in case you're a bit lost on certain words and phrases (and also because this was fun to do):

Sexy Beast: This beast is not commonly found, and any sightings of said beast usually cause the swooning of women, and the loss of blood flow to men's brains.

Sensitive: A person with the ability to sense things/feelings/otherworldly beings that others are not able to notice. This includes people like psychics, ghost whisperers, highly intuitive people, and regular people who are able to feel the change in pressure of a room that is seemingly haunted (beware!).

WWW: You probably already guessed it but it is... Weasley's Wizarding Wheezy's for all those who didn't know.

**(J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, but I own Anna! That sounds a bit kinky, huh?)**

* * *

**The Barbie's?**

After the whole chocolate scenario, which involved both Albus and Lily diving for the chocolate (they have a bit of an obsession with anything sweet, just like Ginny), they were finally able to go to Diagon Alley. Together, the five people stepped up to throw their floo powder, stepped separately into the large fire place with licking green flames, and yelled "Diagon Alley".

For somebody like Anna – who was absolutely horrible at side-along apparation – she greatly preferred travelling by the floo network. The rush of air and the warmth of the fire stayed with her as she shot past fireplace after fire place, spinning and twisting, until she sturdily landed in the green flames at the Leaky Cauldron Pub. Stepping out to make way for the others, she looked around the dingy pub. It was still the same as it had been the last time she had visited: with the foggy haze of pipe smoke drifting lazily above the patrons, the greasy and worn tables crowded with various types of magic folk, and the bar being hustled by the ever aging landlord Tom. She felt her face break into a smile, as she deeply inhaled the smell of the pub... Only to have a coughing fit, that was stopped by a large hand patting her gently on the back.

"Are you okay Anna?" Albus asked, his voice concerned; it was quite a shock to find her hacking once he got out of the fire place.

With one final cough, Anna wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take deep breaths in here, especially with her asthma. She turned toward him, taking in his messy hair – which had a acquired a higher state of messy, if that was even possible – and his rumbled, green "No, I did not transfigure this" t-shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes, and dark jeans that had streaks of soot (which were magicked away once he noticed he stare). "Oh, I'm fine." With a wave of her hand, and her attempting to make her voice nonchalant, but was strained; even to her ears.

Giving her a reassuring rub on the back, he looked into her chocolate brown eyes and tried to see anything wrong. _Her eyes really are beautiful, _he thought, _they're the colour of the Galaxy chocolate. Mmm... Galaxy chocolate._ Watching her mesmerizing eyes, he caught her eyes dart downward, toward his mouth. Her eyes began to lose focus the longer she stared, and a blush began working its way across her pale cheeks. It was about then that his hormones began to infect his thoughts. His eyes darted down to her lips, to see that her lower lip was slightly larger than the top, and was a glossy rose pink in the dull light. _What would it be like to kiss those lips?_ It was a thought that had invaded his mind much over the past two years, but never was it as strong as it was now, when he was in a position to actually _know._ A fog began to settle on his thoughts, blurring them together, so all he could feel was his body slowly getting closer to hers.

_Oh, there's chocolate near his mouth_, Anna thought as she got distracted by the brown splotch just above his lips. _That is one fine mouth, mmmm... Oh, oh, back away from that thought, just because they look all soft and yummy – especially with that chocolate – doesn't mean that was something to think about. _She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks._ Come on Anna, it's Albus!_ However, it was becoming impossible not to think about it, as she could feel the space between them get smaller and smaller, and the reassuring hand on her back become firmer. _Was he making a move? Albus, of the now incredibly sexy body and lush mouth, making a move?_

Before Albus' hormones could rage anymore, or Anna find out what he _really_ wanted, a stumbling Lily popped out of the fire place, crashing into them both. Thankfully, with them standing so close, they were saved from collapsing on the floor, instead becoming a tangle of arms and legs. After detaching themselves from each other, Lily threw herself at her life line.

"Oh Anna, it was horrible." She fake swooned in Anna's arms, causing the blushing girl to catch her friend and laugh at the dramatics. "I hate flooing."

This was a well known fact to Anna, who had seen various dismounts over the years, when they had gotten back from Christmas and Easter holidays. Her favourite time was in third year when Lily had fallen on Professor McGonagall, causing the stern and put together witch to fall ungracefully to the floor, which had knocked her hair to fall out of its perfect bun.

True to form, Anna contained her giggles, and fake soothed her best friend while trying not to think too hard about what may or may not have happened with Albus. "Oh boo, it's alright," he voice was bordering on childish as she stroked Lily's silk soft hair. "Momma's gonna make it all better, don't you worry."

Unable to stop from giggling, Lily straightened up and looped her arm through her Anna Banana's. What she would do without her, Lily didn't know, but was thankful she didn't have to. Looking over to her brother, who was way too tall for his own good (he and James stole all the tall genes so that there would be none left for her), she saw that his face was fading from "fire truck red" (an Anna-ism, oh she really found them fascinating) to a much normal olive colour.

As it cooled, she couldn't help but notice that there was a blotch of chocolate just above his lip. Deciding to tell him, she abruptly stated, "You have chocolate on your lips, did you know?"

Lily didn't notice the way Anna blushed as she said this, but watched with satisfaction as Al hurriedly wiped the offending sweet off his lips. Just then Harry and then Ginny popped out of the fireplace, much more gracefully than Lily – though Harry was only a _tad_ better – and took them into the backroom with little fuss. The two were always trying to go unnoticed, as Ginny had been a professional Quidditch player back in the day, making the Chudley Canons one of the best teams in their league, and of course Harry is Harry Potter, 'nuff said. Piling into the backroom, Anna felt her side being squashed into Albus', which made her notice the muscles he had in his arm. Being around Albus was becoming a very uncomfortable proposition, something that would've caused her to laugh the year before; he was only Albus back then, not the _sexy beast _Albus that she stood beside today. Then with a tap from Harry's wand, the brick wall parted for the company of magic folk and they exited into Diagon Alley.

Anna always loved going to Diagon Alley, though she had always had her parents along with her. She loved watching her father whenever they went into Diagon Alley more than she loved the actual Alley; even Lily had agreed with her on this. Her father was always extremely enthusiastic about anything magical, as he had been brought up with a "sensitive" as a mother and had always believed that all was not as it seemed; seeing that this was actually true made him a bit bonkers. He would act like a child, running from store to store, gawking at the broomsticks, poking odd potions ingredients, _ahh_ing at the wands, and practically pissing himself when walking around WWW. She could almost see her father racing toward Quality Quidditch Supplies, and feel her mom's arm around her waist.

That track of thought stopped with the almost, maybe, kiss from Albus and felt all sorts of embarrassment about it. What if her parents had seen that? God, she thought, turning a well and thorough fire truck red. For once, she was actually thankful they were not there. With a relieved sigh she followed her best friend and her parents into Flourish and Blotts; she didn't notice that Albus didn't join them, as she was too busy looking at the wonderful books. Besides Hermione, no one loved books as much as she did (or at least among those she knew), and walking into any bookstore always made her feel at home. Talking a deep breath, this one not causing her to cough, and she went in search for the books that she needed for her O.W.L classes that she was taking this year. With this intention in her mind she drowned everything else out, besides the feeling of Lily's hand in hers. It was because of this that The Barbies were able to sneak up on them.

"Oh, look who it is." The falsely sweet voice called from behind the two girls.

They both froze from scanning the shelves to turn and look at their enemies. There stood the beautiful Sara Belby, one third of The Barbies. Her raven hair cascaded in a waterfall down her back, and her evenly tanned face held no imperfection, not even an excess hair on the eyebrow or the smear of eyeliner. However, her frown detracted from the perfection of her face, it matched the bitterness that shone in her near black eyes. Behind her, Anna and Lily saw the other two members of The Barbies. First was the bimbo of the group, Meagan Goldestien. She was the nicest of the three, mostly because she was unable to think of a better comeback than "You suck"; she had long brown hair that curled into big, perfect ringlets at the bottom, with fake tanned skin, and the most beautiful eyes ever: a lovely sandy colour ringed with sky blue. Then, lastly, the leader of the group walked up to the girls. Her name was Patricia Smith; she was the smartest of the trio, and because of that: the worst to deal with. She was exceedingly pretty, more so than the other two, with long golden locks, a perfect – and completely natural – tan, and a nice shapely figure. However her eyes were what caught the most attention, they were a dull green colour, and looked rotten. If the eyes were the windows to the soul, like Anna's dad believed, then Patricia's soul was rotten indeed. They all looked gorgeous and, well, revealing in their muggle clothes.

The worst thing about these three perfect and almost plastic (the main reason why Anna had named them Barbies) girls was that they were Fellow fifth years and Gryffindor, meaning they shared a dorm with Lily and Anna.

"Ah yes," the snobby voice of Patricia drawled. "It's Potty and the Banana." She sneered at them. She had taken the nickname given to Harry when he was in school, and had transferred it to his daughter – the one girl who was a rival to her in looks – then she had changed the affectionate name given to Anna from Lily, so that it was almost a double comeback. Besides, Patricia thought with a scowl, Anna was a hard name to mock, so she had to take others' ideas.

"Stuff it Patty!" Lily snapped, showing the temper that tended to follow her ginger hair. But before she could say anything else more insulting, Anna squeezed her hand; a warning.

Patricia, the watchful viper that she was, noticed the warning. "Ah, Anne darling, I see you're still wrangling in this red head. But I think you should stop, as I would love to see what she would do some time." Smile cruel, she turned away, already bored of the conversation. "Ta-ta for now dears, see you at the dorms!"

With that Patricia and Sara walked away, but Meagan stayed behind.

"What do you want?" Anna asked, not cruelly, but certainly not pleasantly. As it really was hard to mock the only one of the threesome that didn't make them want to pluck out someone's eyes.

"Um," The brunette bit her lip, and dug the toe of her ridiculously expensive suede shoe into the floor. "I was just, uh –"

Lily, inpatient as always, demanded, "Just say it already!" Her long red hair, which she had worn down, as was her custom, flew around her with her jerky movements.

"Oh alright," Meagan huffed, pushing her already full lips to even fuller proportions, and asked in a rush. "I was just wondering if you had seen Louis at all."

Both of us were stunned. What would the beautiful Meagan want with the amazing, if slightly odd, third member of A.L.L? Lily had her mouth hanging _wide _open, but Anna shook herself from her stupor.

"Sorry, no." She said with a shake of her head to the now disappointed Meagan, who left on her high heeled suede shoes and jean covered booty shaking, without even a goodbye.

Lily turned to her second-half, and they shared twin looks of disbelief. "Well that was odd." Her eyebrows pulled over thoughtful blue eyes, and her mouth twisted in thought.

"No really," was Anna's sarcastically drawled reply. She looked at her friend, and was amused by her intense face. "Now stop thinking so hard." And with a smile she hoped would dull the blow, said, "You definitely might break something."

Pretending to be offended, Lily pushed her mouth into a pout. "You so _mean_ Anna. Why don't you go play with your friends, The Barbies?" Even though Lily knew that would never happen, she couldn't help but muse that if Anna wore something other than the tacky t-shirts, and baggy jeans – and maybe put some makeup on – she would, hands down, be more beautiful than The Barbies.

Anna was shocked by what Lily had said, but eventually burst into laughter at the thought of hanging with The Barbies, that would certainly be something to see. "Me, a Barbie? Sure..." She sarcastically replied once she caught her breath. With a shake of her head, Anna pushed thoughts of the plastic dolls she had played with as a kid out of her head and focused on the task at hand. "So where do you think we'll find..."

* * *

**Extra A/N: So hopefully you've enjoyed another chapter... so what did you think of the almost – to the point of not happening – first kiss with Albus and Anna? **

**Okay so enough of that... so next chapter we get to find where Albus went off to, and see the illustrious Rose. Maybe even some more characters from the original series (all grown up)!**


	5. Why Am I Blue?

**A/N: So this was originally a part of chapter four, but I thought that it would be better to separate the two. So this chapter is mostly in Albus' point of view, with very little romance or intrigue, just plain fun... hopefully. Oh and here's another glossary, as I really found it fun to do.**

_**Glossary:**_

-Manly Hug: This, for all those who don't know, is the way in which men hug each other. This involves an almost bear hug, with much slapping of backs, and maybe a chest bump. Just watch them do it, it's entertaining.

-Flingerwarts: cause order, cleanliness, and calm; things both unnecessary and unwanted in a joke shop.

-The UniCarrier: a new WWW product marketed toward the average witch or wizard which is based off the muggle idea of reusable carrier bags and has a built in undetectable extension charm.

**(I don't own HP! Shocking!)**

* * *

**Am I Blue?**

Albus was thankful to have gotten away from Anna and his family. He realized that she must've been just looking at the chocolate on his mouth and had almost mucked everything up by almost kissing her. He barely even talks to her, and the next thing he thinks that she wants to kiss him; obviously his hormones were playing too strongly on his thought processes.

Thinking, and not paying attention to where he was going, he didn't notice until it was too late that a tall red head was stalking her way up behind him. She reached out a hand, and slammed it down upon his shoulder, causing him to jump with shock. Turning around he realized who it was.

"Rose!" He gleefully called, taking his cousin and best friend in the whole world, into a bone crushing hug.

After a few seconds, Rose objected wheezily, "Ah, I ca- can't breathe!"

He let go of her and smiled cheekily, "I would've thought that with that brain of yours you would've found a way to function without breathing."

Rose huffed out a breathe, and stared crossly at him through her golden brown eyes, not at all similar to Anna's chocolate's. "Nice to see you too Albus."

"Ah, you know I love you." Al plastered on an innocent look and held his arms out for another hug.

Shaking her head, Rose just barely kept her laughter in and he dropped the act along with his arms. "So, how long have you been here?" She pushed her unmanageable hair off her forehead, only to have it flop back into her face, much to her chagrin.

Al shrugged, "We just got here." He took the hand trying to fix her hair, and pulled her out of the way of a cart making its way down the cobblestone street.

"You just got here?" She shot him a look of envy. "Damn, you're so lucky, mum had us up and ready at six this morning. Barely any of the shops are even open at that time, only Flourish and Blotts. And they probably only opened because they knew that mum would like to come early."

He laughed at that, knowing what Aunt Hermione was like. He could see her with her bushy brown hair leading a half asleep Rose and Hugo, while dragging a near dead Ron into her favourite store. "I can see that happening for sure."

"Ha, you probably could." Rose threw him a small smile before asking him, "So when are you going to get your school stuff?"

He gave her a cheerful grin, and motioned for them to walk toward their favourite store in Diagon Alley. "Well, I asked mum and dad to go and purchase all my stuff for me, all I need to do is be at Madame Malkin's around twelve. Other than that, I'm free to roam."

She looked at him reproachfully – as she was jealous that he didn't have to go into any of the busy stores with pesky first years walking about – before looking him up and down. "I can see why you'd need to go to Madame Malkin's. Damn boy, you must've grown half a foot since the last time I saw you." Considering the last time she saw him was the beginning of summer (as she and her family had gone to southern France for vacation) that was a short amount of time to grow so much. Not only that, but to have his voice finally drop – she hadn't missed that either – it was quite a bit to take in.

"I know, the growing pains nearly killed me, and I keep on expecting my voice to crack." He scratched at his chin in a nervous way, not sure how she was handling the changes.

Rose knew what he was thinking, and threw him a cheeky grin. "I must say Al you look quite dapper." She laughed when she saw his cheeks redden with embarrassment, and eventually he joined in with her laughter. And that was how they entered their favourite shop together, laughing and leaning upon each other, only to stop once they stepped over the doorstep.

Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's had been their Uncles' baby just before Voldemort (as they had been brought up to say his actual name) gained his short reign over the wizarding world. After the war, all that was left was George, with his one ear missing. He had run the shop, but it just hadn't been the same until the new addition to the crew. Luna Lovegood, the woman who gave Lily her middle name, then came on the scene, and surprised everyone with her knowledge of all things funny. Together, they had made the once amazing shop even spectacular.

Walking into the store you're welcomed by the sounds of laughing children, bangs, bongs, and even the occasional retching. Don't forget the mass of colour that seems to jump out as a person walks in; it was a clash of bright pinks, blues, oranges, purples, and all those in between. The two cousins loved walking into the shop, not just because it was their Aunt and Uncle's (as Luna and George had gotten married), but because it was the best place to lay your hands on something that could cause great mischief. The two cousins loved to cause mischief.

Seeing the new batch of decoy detonators, smaller, but a heck of a lot louder than the originals, they descended upon them. They had become the honorary trouble makers, along with James (when he had been in school), to take the places of Fred and George, and the Marauders' before them. It was quite a feat to live up to, as both had been great pranksters, but adding a girl to the mix, there was all new ways to prank.

"Ah, just who I wanted to see," a cheery male voice called from behind them. The two teens turned from perusing the decoy's to look at the tall, ginger haired man.

"Hey Uncle George!" Al cried before pulling him into a manly hug. After they parted Albus joked at being able to hug George first, "I always knew you liked me better."

"Hey!" Rose called, outraged. She began to walk away from the two men, but was grabbed from behind and sandwiched in between the two, much to the amusement of those watching the three. "Oh come on, I... need... to... breathe!" She breathlessly exclaimed. _What is it with the males in the family sucking the air out of a body?_ She thought peevishly

The boys ignored her, grinning at each other over her head until a calm, mystical voice told them, "Oh, let her go. She's in quite the need for air."

Aunt Luna glided over the hardwood of the store on her bare feet, which supposedly stopped Flingerharts to enter their store. With her pale blonde hair piled haphazardly atop her head, kept there by a sugar quill, and flowing purple dress robes, she looked absolutely beautiful. Even those who stuck their noses up at her flights of fancy couldn't deny her otherworldly appearance. And neither, it seemed, could Uncle George, who released the two teens and embraced his wife merrily and enthusiastically as he proceeded to snog her. To say that Rose and Albus were embarrassed at the sight would be too light a word.

When Uncle George finally allowed Luna a break for air, her pale skin had a rosy tinge to it. She gave Rose and Albus a small smile with her swollen lips and was amused by the flush which had spread across their faces; they were such Weasley's. "So how are you two?"

Rose was the first one to get over what they had just witnessed, and cleared her throat. "Oh, I'm perfectly okay. Though I must admit to being a bit shattered due to the fact that my mother decided to have us here at an hour not many people would think was reasonable." She pushed again at the bushy red hair that had made its way in front of her eyes again.

Because of this motion she missed the amused expressions of the other three. They all knew that when an adult was around (and no, George doesn't count as an adult) she tended to speak impossibly proper, much to her classmates annoyance.

Shaking his head at his funny cousin Albus answered in a less formal tone, "I'm good; I didn't have the same problem as Miss Priss over here." He ducked away from the hand Rose shot toward him at his irritating nickname for her. "Ginny and Anna went grocery shopping, as per usual, so everybody else got to sleep."

Rose smirked at Albus, who was scratching at his cheek again, at the way he said _Anna._ She'd known the moment that her cousin had become infatuated with his younger sisters best friend and had waited for him to let it go. However, two years later, he still hadn't lost his obsession with the girl; though she wasn't blind enough not to see why. Anna had her own kind of aura around her. She had a quiet demeanour when she wasn't around the boisterous Lily, and that was backed with a kind of confidence that you couldn't fake. The fact that she either had her flat Canadian accent or her broad and rolling Geordie accent, made her different from the other girls that went to Hogwarts. She was coated in a certain mystery, and knew that it had caused more than just Albus to sniff around the brunette fifth year.

"Ha, you're a lucky man Al." George cheerfully told his seventeen year old nephew. He clapped his hands together, and brushed them off, seeming to finish with that part of the conversation. "So, you two, have you seen the new stuff we've" he waggled his finger between himself and Luna, "come up with?" With a cheeky grin he answered himself before either of the teens could respond, "Of course you haven't, but I'm here to show you."

He led them into the back of the shop, which was piled high with haphazardly stack boxes of assorted joke items. They went into the very back of the storeroom where four items were laid out on a folding table.

Luna took the responsibility of explaining the items after receiving a glance from her overly excited husband (there was a reason why Rose doesn't classify George as an adult). "So this one," she said pointing at the small multicoloured balls, "are bouncy balls."

Rose and Albus waited for Luna to go on, but when she didn't – just looking calmly at them both – Albus asked, "Bouncy balls, like the muggle invention?" He was confounded.

Luna smiled at him, "Yes exactly and yet not."

This grabbed their attention; stopping them from playing with their hair (it was truly annoying when the two of them did it at the same time).

"What do you mean, 'yet not'?" Rose asked her, hopefully not crazy, Aunt.

The said Aunt picked up the blue Bouncy ball, and bounced it up and down, like a normal bouncy ball. However, when she threw it at Albus it did something that was not quite usual. When he grabbed it, it stuck to his skin, and he began to turn blue, starting from his hand and spreading onward. He was surprised, and it caused him to turn completely blue before he could ask: "How?"

George took up from there to explain, knowing that his wife wouldn't explain it well enough for the two teens. "Well, it is unable to stick to the owner, but will connect to the first person it touches, and holds a small transfiguration charm, which causes the person skin to change colour in a way similar to ink bleeding on a page." He smiled at his nephew, "which you already witnessed."

Rose, who was the smartest in her year, if not the school (except for the two pesky younglings that caused her to lose the position, and those two were none other than her younger brother Hugo and the lovely Anna), knew that it was not a _small_ transfiguration charm. It would take quite a bit of effort and skill to be able to that. Then she wondered something, "How do you unblue and unglue a person?"

Albus only just seemed to notice this problem, due to the fact that he started to shake his hand, trying to dislodge the small ball from his hand. He looked distraught at the fact that he couldn't get rid of it, and would probably still be blue when he saw Anna again.

The other three all laughed at his expression, as it was quite funny.

However, George took pity on Al and answered Rose's question, "Well the owner says the easy spell, which causes it to undo, and the ball to go back to the owner."

Luna said the quick counter-charm, and Albus slowly unblued, and unglued. His relieved smile made Rose know that he had been worrying about Anna seeing him like that.

After that the two shop owners explained the small details involved with the Bouncy Balls, and gave them each a bagful of the things, before proceeding on to the other items on the table.

And that was how they passed the next two hours...

* * *

When they walked out of the shop, they each had a UniCarrier which they had put all the new products that their Aunt and Uncle had given to them (as they do the testing and marketing at Hogwarts; a tradition started in the twins fifth year, and one that Rose and Albus tried to keep alive) and made their way to Madame Malkin's. The street had gained in volume, as more and more students rushed along with their parents preparing for school.

Albus pushed ahead of Rose, her hand in his, toward the frilly shop. He had the advantage over Rose in the crowd due to his new found height, so his eye level was higher than most of the other magic folks heads. He spotted the bright red hair signature of the Weasley family just outside the building, and knew that they were waiting for them.

"Hey guys," Al called to Ron, who was standing outside the store, he didn't seem all that anxious to go in.

Ron nodded at Al and his daughter. "Just go on in, I'm good out here." He leaned against the front window and crossed his arms across his chest.

Rose, knowing his father's aversion to anything involving clothing, teased him. "Ah, come on dad, how else am I going to know if my skirt length is long enough to considered appropriate if you're not there."

His eyes bugged out of his skull, but before he could do more than sputter at his daughters comment, Harry joined them with a jingle of a bell.

His pepper hair was standing up in odd clumps, as though he had pulled and tugged at it some. He saw Rose, and noticed that she wore the expression that his daughter had sported not five minutes earlier, which had caused his hair predicament, and gave Ron some advice. "Do not, under any circumstances, answer that question." With that he joined his best friend in leaning against the stores window; he decided that he wasn't needed for clothes shopping.

Rose laughed at the two older men, standing in the exact position, in the same trouble with their daughters. It was funny how sometimes things just didn't change. She grabbed an amused Albus and tugged him into the clothing shop.

* * *

Madam Malkin's, as it was during Harry and Ron's time, was still packed full of clothing, and was now packed full of Weasley's. The three stands, as they had changed a little since the olden days, all held one of the Weasley children, well if you counted Anna as a Weasley, which most of the family did. They stood as a tailor poked and prodded needles into their sides to fit their robes to the different sizes.

Albus ignored both Anna and Lily, as he knew that they could be extremely shy about the process for some peculiar reason. Instead he focused on the tall, but not as tall as him, brunette boy. His hair curled in all different ways and gave him the appearance of having a small afro. He was quite handsome, with two dimples in his cheeks, tan skin, perfect teeth and lean build. He usually had the attention of the girls in his house. Catching the sight of his cousin and sister, his brown eyes crinkled at the sight of his older sister and cousin.

"Hey," his smart aleck tone called to the two who had just joined them. "Look what the hippogriff dragged in."

"Ha ha so funny Hugo," Rose drawled. She and her brother were always teasing and bugging each other to no end, something which started when Hugo wasn't sorted into Gryffindor.

He smirked at Rose, and was about to say another comeback, but was stopped by his mother.

"Oh stop it you two, can't you act like you're older than two?" She snapped.

You could tell that Hermione was having a bad day. Her already bushy hair was larger and bushier than normal, and her usually calm brown eyes snapped with impatience. She'd not appreciated the attitude that Rose and Hugo had brought, and thought that Ron was not being any help what so ever. She huffed a satisfied breath when neither of her children whined about unfairness like they had when they were about two and four. She was glad for those small miracles. She was even happier when the tailor working on Hugo was finished, as there was one thing that Hugo hated, and that was the tailors.

After Hugo had gotten out of his school robes, he pompously left it all to his mother, and joined the other two men outside.

_Lucky git_, Albus thought affectionately, as even though he usually wanted to throttle the guy he still loved him. Not even the fact that he was sorted into Slytherin could detract the fact that they were family and Weasley's to boot.

Now it was his turn to go up and get prodded with pins. Yay...

* * *

**A/N 2.0: **_So, I don't know what I'm going to do next. Maybe more Barbie, or um... THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS! Prepare to travel people!_

_Cheers,_

_USMCcAnthem_


	6. Temper, Temper

**Author's Note: So I realized that I talk a lot about how awesome and pretty and perfect Anna is, and this may be annoying, so sorry for that, but why not have a perfect character? Another realization I've had (too much time on my hands) is that its Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, not what I was doing, so I'm going to go back and change that. **

**Anyway, so sorry for the long (ten days?) update, but I was just completely blank. Oh and I have a question for y'all: What do you think about the flash backs? Good, bad, should never ever happen? Please let me know, otherwise I'll continue to write even more... MUAHAHAHA! Please R & R! BEAR! BEAR AHHHH! **I did that cause I know nobody reads these things...

**(Disclaimer: I know, so repetitive, but I have no ownership of the Harry Potter series, only the personalities, and my own personal creations!)**

* * *

**Red Trains And Red Tempers**

Anna ran through the barrier, her rolling trunk behind her and beautiful wand safely tucked into the belt of her worn, light jeans (as her forearm holster no longer fit her) and humming against her skin. As she stepped through to the other side, she couldn't believe that it was her fifth year. _Damn the years pass fast, _Anna thought with a small smile. She strolled along the other families, making her way toward the Weasley's and the Potter's, all of whom had gone through the barrier before her. They all knew that she needed a moment to herself, just to wallow in self pity and remember going here with her parents.

* * *

"_'Just run through it,'_ she said," her dad mumbled. He looked anxious about running at a wall, and Anna could tell by the death grip in which he was holding her mom's hand that it wasn't a farce. His hazel eyes darted around nervously as he tugged on his lip and ran his left hand through his short ash brown hair; yeah, he wasn't happy.

Her mom on the other hand was completely unfazed by running through a wall. "Hun," she said to dad. "You're able to believe that brooms can fly, but cannot believe that a wall can be unsolid?" The look she threw him was one of disbelief.

Anna giggled at that, and walked over to the barrier, shoving her way through the other people on the station. She pressed her hand to the barrier, hoping that she wouldn't have to actually run at a wall. But instead of feeling the cool, rough and uneven brick she had expected, her hand went through the wall as though nothing was there; she felt nothing, just air. She quickly withdrew it; shocked. She stared at the pock marked brick, then to her hand and back again for a few seconds, and then pushed her pointer finger _through_ the BRICK WALL (A **BRICK WALL!).**

_Okay, that was cool,_ Anna thought before she stepped fully in, but not before shooting a smirk over towards her flabbergasted father, who had been watching her test the wall.

Turning around she found herself on a platform, it had a sign that declared it "Platform 9 ¾, so she knew she was in the right place. It wasn't very full, as her and her parents had arrived fifty minutes early (_It never pays to be late_, is what her mother always says), so it wasn't surprising to see barely anyone there. She walked toward the train, and was amazed by it. See, as an eleven year old girl, she had only ever seen a train like the Hogwarts Express at the local Art Knapp. Art Knapp had all sorts of different stuff, like foreign candy, plants, soil, outdoorsy stuff, and it had a lot of miniature trains, all of them set up with a little scene that they chugged through. And here was a train very like the one she had seen, except this one was red and the other had been green (and about a hundredth the size). Anna personally preferred the red; it glowed brilliantly in the sun that shown through the windows, and the steam billowed through the station. It was much more impressive than the modern ones out in King's Cross.

"Anna!" Her mom called, distracting her from the beautiful train. Her parents stood near the middle of the station, near a brick barrier, though not the one they had entered through. Anna noticed that her dad was standing a little ways away from it and giving it an untrustworthy look. "Come over here."

"Coming," She yelled, dragging her trunk behind her which she then gave to her father once she reached them. She was not the only one to join the two adults. A group of red and black haired people came and joined as well. She frowned at the group, but was shy enough that she didn't say anything.

"Hello," the tall ginger haired woman said, extending a hand toward Anna's mom."My names Ginny Potter and this," she said with a wave of her hand toward the black haired man beside her; "is my husband, Harry Potter." The woman, Ginny, seemed pleasant enough, but she and her husband looked slightly anxious; though they were pretty good at hiding it.

My mom smiled – she's good with people as she has to calm patients down when they were in the dentist's chair – and shook the hand that the woman had held out. "I'm Kathy and this is my husband Ken." She sounded very flat with her Canadian accent compared to the woman.

Her dad nodded politely as he shook the woman's hand and said with a nervous laugh, "It's very strange, having to run through a wall. I thought that was only for superheroes'." His voice also held a tint of flat Canadian – but it still held its Geordie which had grown when her Aunt and Uncle had visited them not two days before – and as Anna watched the Potter's faces, she saw relief and a hint of gratitude. She didn't understand at the time why each was there. The man also shook hands with her parents.

Anna poked her mom's arm, and Kathy turned toward the young girl. "Oh, and this is Anna. She's not really important." She chuckled loudly at Anna's peeved expression. Kathy played with her daughter's hair, causing the long brown strands to fly everywhere, much to Anna's disapproval. "Nah, she's the reason we're here, I'm so happy that she's a witch."

Anna smiled at her mom as a large smile blossomed on her face. Anna turned away from her when she felt a bony finger poke into her side.

"Are you a first year?" A small girl with flame red hair like Ginny's asked. She was a bit shorter than Anna, but seemed to be bursting with energy.

Anna nodded timidly, afraid of what was going to happen.

She had good reason to be afraid, as the fiery young girl squealed with delight and threw herself at the pale brunette. Unsure of what to do, Anna wrapped her arms around the girls' middle and joined her with jumping up and down.

"Um, what's the big deal?" Anna asked as she unwound herself from the girl, and took a piece of her fiery hair from her mouth. The energetic girl looked at her in disbelief.

"THE BIG DEAL?" She shrieked, causing Anna to flinch. The other girl swung her arms around wildly, "The big deal is your going to be in first year with ME!"

Anna blinked and nodded. "Oh." She wasn't really sure what to think of the other girl.

The parents had distanced themselves from their children and talked with each other as they watched their display with amused looks on their faces.

"Don't mind Lily," a tall ginger teenager said as he walked toward the two girls. "She's always this crazy." He flashed her a charming smile that made his chestnut brown eyes twinkle, "Names James."

Anna blushed, as she had never really talked to older boys before and this one was quite handsome. "Anna," she said in a small voice. She darted her eyes down to her scuffed black Keds before darting them back up to the boy and the girl.

"Don't go snatching my friend away James," the fiery girl, Lily, warned James. She poked a finger in the middle of his torso, as that was where she could reach without looking ridiculous. "Anna's mine."

"Nuh-uh," James shook his head. "She's mine."

"No mine."

"Mine!" James snapped, crossing his arms across his chest in defiance.

Lily stomped her foot, and her face quickly became the colour of her hair, "No MINE!"

Anna was bemused by the argument and asked without thinking, "Do I have any say in that?" Her flat Canadian tones offset the rolling English ones they had.

James smirked at his kid sister and wrapped an arm around Anna, "I knew you would pick the better Potter." He was quite a bit taller than her, and she felt a bit intimidated by him, especially because of how good looking he was.

Anna glanced at Lily and saw that she was fuming; she was about to smile when she caught a glance of the other boy standing near the two siblings. He looked a lot like the Harry Potter fellow, with messy black hair, brilliant green eyes and a long nose. However, he seemed to be just a little shorter than Anna and just as shy. She knew immediately by his looks that he was James and Lily's brother and decided to have a little fun.

She shrugged James' arm off her shoulder and walked over to the other boy. Feeling bold she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and stated to the three Potter's, "I'm his."

She could feel the silent laughter shaking his body, and was smiling triumphantly at the two siblings who looked dumbfounded.

She didn't feel uncomfortable around the smaller boy like she did with James. Because of this, she didn't jump when he whispered, "I'm Albus, by the way. Nice to meet you."

She gave Albus a wide smile and whispered back, "Nice to meet you as well."

"JAMES!" A voice echoed through the station, causing Anna to jump and drop her arm from Albus. James laughed at her reaction and waved her and his two siblings before running toward the boy who was connected to the voice. James jumped onto the other boy, well teenager as he was quite tall and big (think muscles), who had dark skin and black hair that was in dreadlocks.

"I can't believe you picked him over me," Lily whined to Anna. Her bottom lip poked out and she crossed her arms over her chest.

With her wand seeming to urge her, Anna crossed over to the whining girl and patted her back without any awkwardness, "there, there darlin', no need to pout." Anna didn't know what was up with herself as she was being quite daring today, even with the wands encouragement, she didn't know she could act like this. Normally she just would've given a shy smile and then hid behind her mom. However it was hard not be confident when Lily wore it like a cloak. It seemed to be wearing off on her.

Lily laughed and the two girls got to talking about the school. Lily gave her more details about it then she had known from what McGonagall had told her. Time seemed to fly as the two talked and talked, Anna was surprised when their parents came over to them, without their trunks.

"Hey honey, you and Lily here should go find yourself a carriage." Her mom suggested with a wavering voice. When Anna glanced around, she noticed how full the station had become. _How had she not noticed?_ Her mom gathered her in a hug, and Anna could feel the tears begin to pool in her eyes. She wouldn't be able to see her mom, or her dad, for the next ten months. It was going to be hard on her. "I'll miss you sweetie." Her mom said as she released Anna, swiping her sleeve over her brown eyes, which were more of a golden colour than Anna's chocolate.

Anna gave her a watery smile before being swept up and spun around by her dad. "Goodbye squirt," Her dad gruffly said, naming her by the affectionate nickname he had given her as a baby. "Remember everything so that you can tell me when you call from your Aunt and Uncle's." She would be staying with the squib/muggle so she would be able to actually have some contact with her parents. Then he released her, and put his arm around his wife. They were so alike: both with short brown hair, her dad's a light ash and her mom's dark; yet so different: dad's pale and tall form contrasting to her moms' tan and short one. She loved them so much.

Before Anna could do anything else but nod, Lily grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the train."Come on Anna, we want to get a compartment before they're all full."

As she was dragged away, Anna waved her free arm and yelled, "I love you." She felt light and airy, while a heavy lump settled in her throat. She was so excited to go to Hogwarts, but knew she would miss her parents dearly, but she pushed the thoughts from her mind and looked with Lily for a compartment. She could feel the train begin to gain some speed, and rock a little back and forth. Anna had only ever been on a sky train, so she didn't know what to expect, but it was much smoother than she had imagined. It was also much prettier: the corridors were panelled with mahogany wood and clear windows; there were no dirt marks, or graffiti. Even then smell of piss and alcohol was missing!

It took a while to find the compartment that their parents had put their trunks, but they finally found it and it only had one person in it. He was a pretty boy with short brown hair and large hands, he seemed familiar to Anna, but she wasn't exactly sure where from. He was sprawled on the seat and smiled charmingly at the Lily when she entered. "Well if it isn't Miss Lily Potter?" He said in an Irish accent. Anna was enthralled with the sound, having not heard one up close before. She loved it.

Lily detached herself from Anna, who had been hanging on to her for dear life, and gave the gangly boy a hug. When she pulled back, she smirked at him, "Lovely seeing you here Mister Finnegan, blown anything up lately?" She then sank into the seat opposite him. Anna was unsure of what to do, just stood in the doorway.

The charming Mister Finnegan looked sheepish as he admitted exasperatedly, "It was only a block of cheese." He ran a hand through his hair in a very similar motion to what her father had done earlier, except his flopped back to the exact position it had been in before.

Anna snorted at the thought of cheese exploding_. It would liquefy_, she thought, _and spray everywhere. That would be funny._

The boy turned his eyes, which were a pretty hazel, toward her. "Who are you?"

Anna was opening her mouth to answer when Lily piped up, "Her name's Anna, and she's my new best friend, right?" Lily turned her baby blue eyes toward Anna, and she looked questioningly on her.

Anna could only nod; she seemed to be leaking the new found confidence. However, her wand seemed to heat up with encouragement. _That's not normal. _She smiled at Louis, and walked into the compartment. She picked up his legs which caused a "Oi" in response, flopped down to where his feet had been, and put his feet in her lap.

"She's crazy, you know." Anna mock whispered to Louis, and he snickered in response. "She knows I'm Albus'." With that said she smirked at a sputtering Lily, before having striking up a conversation.

"So what house do you want to be in?"

And with that they were off, beginning the friendship, and creating the horrible nickname, that has lasted the past four years.

* * *

Anna quickly joined the large group of Potter's and Weasley's, squirming her way in between Lily and Hugo. Hugo was a tall boy, his brunette curls darting every which way, which made Anna want to play with them. His dimples flashed as he gave her a huge smile, which is something that the rest of his family was confused by. Not the dimples, but the smile, as he only really smiled at Anna and his friends in Slytherin since he had been sorted into that house. Nobody knew what caused him to be so friendly to the short golden haired girl, but they left it be. Or well, they left it be after he had nearly caused the house to collapse when they had accused him of having a crush on Anna.

"Hey Hugo, have a nice week?" She asked, truly curious. She had talked to him in Diagon Alley and knew that the other Weasley's just didn't really except him since he had been sorted into Slytherin. They didn't do it on purpose, but making fun of Slytherin's, while your son is one, and not even noticing that they're hurting him just doesn't go over well.

Hugo just shrugged, but tugged on the small ponytail that Anna had managed to pull her hair up into. She smiled as she swatted his hand away, but was stopped from talking to him further when Rose butted in.

"Stop flirting with a Slytherin, Anna." Rose joked. She gave a small sigh and fake swooned. Even though Anna knew Rose was joking, she knew that Hugo would not take it that way.

She was right, as Hugo glared at his older sister, and then stomped off toward the train, being intercepted by one of his Slytherin friends.

Anna narrowed her brown eyes at Rose, whose blue eyes looked confused at her brothers' reaction. "Could you stop making fun of him for being in Slytherin?" Anna snapped at the tall red head. She had drawn the attention of the others in the group... too bad so sad.

"It's not like it matters," Albus said to her. He was going to say how they didn't care what house he was in, but stopped when Anna turned her glare on to him. She seemed to tower over him with her fury, even though she was just over half a foot shorter than him.

"It matter's to him." She said evenly, which made everyone know that she meant business. Never argue with Anna when she spoke evenly, that was when she was about to snap. Unfortunately Ron Weasley was oblivious to this.

Opening his mouth, he stupidly muttered, "_Somebody's _PMSing."

His comment was met with a pulse, as that was what it seemed to be, of energy that pushed him back a few feet. He seemed as though he was dragged back, heels scuffing on the floor of the platform, and then setting them flat on the floor, leaving him upright.

All of those who saw it were shocked, as no wand was pulled, no spell was shouted; he just seemed as though pulled on a string.

Anna wasn't shocked, as she was too furious to care. She spun on her heel, trunk behind her, and left without a backward glance. Leaving the group flabbergasted. She marched into the train and found Hugo staring at her in shock.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" He shouted at her, he moved nothing but his eyes, which blinked. That sounds odd, but the fact was that he had accidentally projected his thoughts to her, something that he had done on the first day during the sorting. Nobody else knew that he could do that and he didn't know if he could do it with anyone else either. This made them sort of friends (sort of because Anna was too close to Lily for Hugo to allow it to be anything else) and Hugo was careful to not do it too often.

The shout quickly shot through her anger, it allowed her reasoning to reappear. She blushed at what she had done. "Crap, crap, crap." She repeated, dropping her trunk, which caused a loud _thump_ and ran back out of the train.

She ran at the Weasley/Potter group and threw herself at Ron. Hugging him around the middle, she profusely apologized. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." She let go of Ron, looked at him with her big brown eyes, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He laughed and gave her a hug in return. "Nah, it's okay. My fault, really." He told the girl. She broke away from him, gave him a grin before jumping on the other three adults. However instead of apologizing, she said goodbye to each of them,

"Okay, okay, enough of this sap fest, let's go find Louis." Lily cut in. She grabbed Anna's pale, muscular arm and dragged her on to the train. She almost tripped over Anna's trunk, which was in the middle of the aisle. "Really Anna, was that necessary?"

Anna snapped out of her odd mood and laughed at her best friend, who was spitting out pieces of her red hair that had managed to go everywhere when she had almost tripped. "Yes, it was just to see that." She replied tartly. She moved with an easy grace and picked up her fallen trunk. "Now let's go find Louis."

Lily glared at her best friends back, "Hey, I said it first."

Anna tossed a smirk over her shoulder, "Really, did you call dibs?"

"DIBS!" They both shouted at the same time. It was something that they'd been doing since the first day of classes, trying to call dibs on all the best food, guys, books, and seats. It was completely immature, and Louis always just rolls his eyes when they do it, but that was what made it fun. Laughing together, for they knew there was no winner. They trekked across the train cars, looking for the now tall and extremely handsome Louis (or at least that is what he told the girls he looked like). They found a carriage with only one guy in it. He had short brown hair, nicely styled, tan skin, hazel eyes that seemed to shine with confidence, muscular shoulders and chest and long legs, which stretched across to the other seats across from his.

Both girls drooled a little, but dismissed it as being Louis before they heard his distinct Irish voice call out, "Oi girlies, are ya goin' to stare at me all day or are ya gonna join me?"

Both girls blushed at being caught in the act, but entered the carriage, and put their trunk above the seats. They sat opposite each other, Lily sitting with his feet and Anna next to Louis, like always.

"Hey darling, how was your summer?" Anna asked, sinking into the plush seat, and trying not to think of how embarrassing and odd her summer had been. She turned her head toward Louis who was looking between the two of them, amused by the fact that the twin blushes had still not faded.

"Oh, it was alright," _if you discount the fact that I made the worst mistake ever, and now have an identity crises, _Louis thought. "Played some Quidditch, hung out with the other guys near my place, broke up a raid; you know, the usual."

"Hmmm..." Anna replied, nodding. She was feeling odd. Well, maybe not odd, but like when you're really tired and you feel all woozy as though you're detached for your body. She kinda liked it, _hmmm..._ She could feel her wand lulling her to sleep, letting her know that it would all be okay. Knowing that it was telling the truth, she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lily watched her bestie nod noncommittally at Louis, hum and then drop into a deep sleep causing her head to slump into his lap. She shook her head, and got up, readjusted her legs while Louis moved her head into a more comfortable position.

"What's wrong with her? She seems dead tired." Louis asked, turning his pretty hazel eyes toward her.

_He really had become quite handsome, but he wasn't her type. Shame, they would make a great couple, _Lily thought with a snort, and replied. "Seems? Yeah, because the fact that she just passed out before the train even moved wasn't a dead giveaway." She shook her head at the brunette, causing her long, straight red hair to go into her eyes. She shoved it irritatingly out of the way, only to have it fall back into her eyes again. _Maybe I should get it cut._

"Haha, very funny, Loony Lily," when she glared at him for daring to use that nickname, he just stuck his tongue out at her. "Now answer my first question dunderhead."

"Thanks," she sarcastically drawled, before really thinking about his question. He knew that she was thinking because she always looked constipated when she tried to think; thankfully she was naturally good at school because her face would be stuck that way otherwise. "I think," she started slowly, "that it has something to do with the fact that she pushed my Uncle."

Louis' brows scrunched down together. "What do you mean?"

Rolling over the scene see had witnessed before she had gotten on the train around her brain, she realized that she had done of bit of accidental magic. She repeated this aloud, and Louis nodded.

"Makes sense, it always drained me." He tilted his head to the side, and Lily could tell that he was working something out. Unlike her when she thought, he actually looked like a normal person when he thought. Not fair really. "Usually it stops after third year though. Wonder why it's started again with her."

Lily shook her head, not really wanting to bother thinking about her complex best friend; sometimes it was easier just to drop it; like her sudden awkwardness with Albus and her close relationship with Hugo. Best to leave it alone.

The train whistle blew, and chugged forward, being jerky until it gained enough speed to cruise smoothly. Lily had been staring at her friends' face, which was more peaceful than she had seen when she had been defending Hugo. Then it had been livid: eyes narrowed, eyebrows drawn, mouth puckered and face red with rage. She'd never liked being on Anna's bad side when she lost control of her temper, something that had been happening more and more often as she'd gotten older. It was never a fun experience, and she was thankful that she had only had it happen twice.

She was jolted out of such melancholy thoughts when the door to their compartment opened. There stood the most magnificent guy she had ever seen. His short blonde hair was windswept (permanently), tan skin flawless, cornflower blue eyes shining with humour, full mouth tilted up with a smirk, small dimple in his chin flashing, gorgeous bod (which is just too amazing for words) accented in his snug denim pants, and black fitted tee. Oh, would she ever like to gaze at that beauty all day.

And then he had to go and open his ruddy mouth.

"Well, well, Potter, seems like your friends ditched you for never-never land." The arrogant git sneered at her.

She was about to correct him that only Anna was asleep when she turned and saw that Louis had passed out as well, head thrown back and mouth gaping wide.

"Shut it Corner, don't wake them up." She snapped, just as loud as he was, maybe louder.

The git snorted. "Yeah right, and give you the satisfaction of winning an argument, _pfft_, no way." When she turned toward him, he crossed his arms over his beautiful chest. She saw the muscles in his arm flex, and wanted so badly to drool, but defiantly tried to overcome it. She was a Gryffindor after all.

"See what you like Potter?" The prat asked. She looked at his face, and could see the confidence and amusement written all over his face.

A blush began to spread across her face, but instead of allowing him to take it as a blush of embarrassment, she tried to make it seem as if it was anger. It wasn't hard to make herself go from embarrassed to raging with the notorious red head temper. "Oh don't kind yourself Corner, I'm just making sure that you're as ugly as always. Now get out of my compartment!" She snapped, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Corner scowled down at her, but drawled out easily, "Keep on deluding yourself Potter, but I know that you want me." With that he left the spitting mad Lily with a soft click of the door.

"Foul loathsome little git he is." She muttered under her breath, trying to rein in the temper that wanted to lash out at the closest thing, which happened to be Louis' feet. She restrained herself from throwing the impressive Bat Bogey hex (like mother like daughter) and took the stupid, bloody deep breaths until she no longer wanted to physically hurt someone.

She really hated how Alec Corner could rile her up. He had been doing so since their first class together, Transfiguration. For some reason Professor Chang had decided to mix the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors; so she hadn't been able to pair up with Anna or Louis. Instead she got stuck with that great git. She huffed out a breath as she realized that she was getting angry again. She snuck a look at her two sleeping friends, and decided to take a nap as well.

She curled up like a cat in the corner, and slowly left consciousness, with the thought of two soft cornflower blue eyes invading her dreams.

* * *

**A/N 2.0: Just so you know, I have added up a little branch off about when Anna goes to Diagon Alley for the first time and get's her wand. So it you want to check it out, and learn a bit (but not much I'm afraid) about her wand, and a bit more about her parents, then go check it out.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	7. GET OUT!

**(I do not own the HP amazingness)**

* * *

**GET OUT!**

As the first years marched into the trophy room, or at least that is what McGonagall told us it was, she was extremely nervous. Anna's stomach clenched and seemed to be full of turmoil. It twisted and leaped like an acrobat: fluid and beautiful if mastered, but quite frightful if you're a newbie. Anna was mesmerized by the castle, mostly because it was a CASTLE! Castles aren't what one would call an everyday type of building where she lived, or at least that she knew of. If there were more than this castle in the UK then you can sign her up for living here.

The stone walls were not the gray she had expected, but were instead a warm brown colour, and when she ran her hand along the wall it actually was warm. She might've seemed weird to the other kids, but she couldn't help it if she wasn't used to the fact that they were going to live in a CASTLE! _Okay, okay... calm it down with the castle talk, _she chided herself. _Just because it doesn't happen everyday doesn't mean that I should get a one track minded. _She shook her head ruefully and joined in with her friends.

She found it increasingly amazing that she had managed to get friends on the first day; that never happened. Anna couldn't say that she was unpopular, as everyone in her grade knew her, but she wasn't what one would call popular either. It didn't help that Karen, the tallest and – in Anna's opinion – the most petty girl in her grade; had taken it upon herself to make Anna's life miserable. She hadn't succeeded but she had certainly made sure that Anna didn't have many friends, and that any she did have weren't close.

Here she had no Karen to bully her and to make the other kids no longer like her... Well technically there could be girls like that here, or even boys, but she didn't think that anyone could get between her and her friends. Lily and Louis, who were both wonderful people with startlingly different personalities, Lily was like the she-devil that was always ready for a confrontation yet extremely nice and Louis was extremely suave with a hint of boyish charm and quirkiness. She felt like they would be friends forever. That was an absurd thought, but whatever. She let it be, as she just didn't know why she felt that way. It was like her wand was telling her that they could be trusted and that she was okay with them.

A calm voice drifted through Anna's thoughts; "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, you will be sorted into houses: Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." On the last word the dark skinned man – who towered over Anna and the other first years – frowned, but continued on with his explanation. Anna thought that he was quite a kind man, with his dark brown eyes shining with mirth and his posture exuding confidence. Anna was usually pretty good with first impressions and by the soft hum of agreement from her wand (which she really shouldn't be able to feel as it's in her robe pocket) that it agreed with her as well.

She was listening to him talk about the houses, the whole the house is your family type of thing, when she felt something. It was a tingling on the edge of her mind; almost as if a tendril of something had brushed against her consciousness. Anna focused on the feeling and was able to picture the tendril, and reach out (metaphorically as reaching out your hand for an invisible tendril is just weirder than is acceptable) and tug it into her mind. That probably wasn't advisable, but she was curious.

**I was curious too,**a male voice stated clear and calm as ever in her head. It was different from that of the Professor (whom she was guessing the defense teacher Professor Thomas) and that of Louis', but it had Louis' youthfulness. **If you want to know who I am you could just ask ya know?**

Anna was shocked, **You're reading my mind. **She thought bewilderedly, she was pretty sure she was doing her best fish impression. **Stop it!**

A chuckle echoed through the recesses of her mind. **I don't think you look like you're doing a fish impression. My dad does a good one. **The memory of a tall ginger man with a spattering of freckles appeared in her mind. His mouth gaped open, shut and then closed again repeatedly, with his eyes bulging out.

It took a lot of effort not to laugh. **So who are you anyway?**

**Name's Hugo and I believe that you are friends with my cousin. **Anna could almost see the smirk that would appear on the boys face. Looking around for a boy with a smirk on his face, she saw one immediately. His hair was in a curl mass on his head, and looked incredibly soft, tan skin and flashing dimples completed him.

**Oh, he's cute, **Anna thought unconsciously and she saw the boy that was looking at her blush. **Oh no, you heard that. **She thought in despair. **I did not just think that.**

**Sorry, but you did... Okaaaaay. Well girl-who-thinks-I'm-cute, what's your name? You know mine after all.**

Anna quirked an eyebrow to the boy but relented, **Name's Anna. Now GET OUT! **

She didn't want this boy to know anything else about her, or hear any of her thoughts. She felt around her mind, searching for the stupid tendril and then pushed it out of her mind. She was awarded with seeing his brown eyes widen and mouth form a comical "o".

"So why are you staring at my cousin?" Lily asked, her head comically tilted to the left. "Are you declaring that your his too?"

"Oh shut up." Anna said, giving her a slight nudge. "It was just a staring contest."

Lily looked at her, up and down, but then shrugged. "I'm guessing you won, otherwise he wouldn't be so shocked." She smirked at Hugo, "He always did win staring contests too easily."

Louis and Lily laughed at that, but Anna only gave a smile.

"I'm guessing that you don't like your cousin?" Anna asked, as it was with a bit of scorn that she had said the last statement.

Lily shook her head. "Nah, I don't hate the bloke, but we've never been really close. He's always been a bit distant from everybody; even with his sister."

Anna thought that Lily's family should've tried a little harder to be friends with Hugo, but before she could really say anything she and the other first years were being ushered into the Great Hall. It was truly magnificent. The students all turned in their seats to get a look at the new students. Anna felt a churning in her gut as she past them by. _Just pay them no mind, none at all._ She would've found her own advice hard to listen to if it weren't for the fact she had darted her gaze upward. What she saw there was the open sky. It was if there was no roof, but she knew that it was there (as she had read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_) but it was so much more impressive in person. Because she was looking up she barely managed from tumbling into the kid in front of her, a short rat faced boy, by the hand on her arm. She saw that it was just Louis and nodded her thanks.

When she looked to the front, she saw the teachers table – as that's what it had to be – and a ragged old hat sitting on a four legged stool. The brim opened, and then began to sing. She didn't pay attention to the words, as that held no great importance to her, but the melody was pleasant enough. She thought that the singing hat was brilliant. When the tune finished, she clapped delightedly along with all the others, and she could see the kids around her sagging with relief. From the stuff that she had overheard, many of the kids thought that they would have to do magic of some sort. They had some over wrought imaginations.

The sorting passed on pleasantly with "Finnegan, Louis" being sorted into Gryffindor and the rat faced boy to be put in Slytherin. Then it was her turn to go up with:

"Hall, Anna."

She walked up to the raised wooden platform, her heels reverberating off the wood and sounding startlingly loud in the silent hall. Anna picked up the ragged hat, and placed it gently on her head.

**Good day to you,** Anna thought, as it was always good to be polite.

**Ah, Miss Hall. I see that you have a very strange wand on you. **A voice whispered in her head, very much like Hugo, but a little creepier and older.

Anna wondered what that had to do anything, but answered nonetheless. **Yes.**

**Hmm... It's very strange, as it wants you to go to Gryffindor. Yes, but you could also do well in Slytherin. Yes, Slytherin would be a good place for you.**

Anna had nothing against Slytherins, but she really wanted to be with her friends, and told the hat that was just the case.

**Oh, I guess it better be...** "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted aloud.

She made her way to her housemates, who clapped with increasing vigor, especially after Lily was sorted. Anna was sad when Hugo was sorted into Slytherin, which was met with silence throughout the hall. He had looked pale and horrified, but quickly covered his feelings with a mask and joined the green and silver table. He never made eye contact with Anna.

* * *

Anna remembered her first feast with nostalgia. It had been hilarious when the Nearly Headless Nick had shown his lovely almost unconnected neck, and fascinating when the food suddenly appeared on the table. She had eaten her full, like she had today, and making sure that she had gotten a delicious serving of pumpkin pie (as you can never have too much pie).

As Lily, Louis, and herself slowly made their way up to the Gryffindor tower, she couldn't help but notice that her friends seemed out of sorts. Not that she could really talk, especially with all this fuss she feels about Albus and then how she had protected Hugo on the platform. Everything was too strange. However she didn't want her friends to be suffering any problems either.

Sighing, she noticed that Louis was uncharacteristically nervous, as though he was not looking forward to going into the common room – which is one of his most favourite places besides the Quidditch pitch – and she had noticed that he would not look at Meagan the entire time during the feast. This was not particularily odd, as he had never been one to look in her direction – one of the few boys who didn't do so – but this was bordering on avoidance. She had noticed this especially when she had caught her casting her big doe eyes at him. Hmm...

And then there was Lily, she seemed absolutely furious. Though Anna was used to seeing the fiery girl angry but she was confused as to WHY! She had been in a foul mood since she had woken up. Anna felt a scowl settle on her face before she relaxed. She tended to get angry when others were. With the subtle hum coming from her wand she could tell that it was laughing at her. She had gotten way too used to its feelings. Maybe she should name it?

The Pink Lady, as Anna refused to call her fat, allowed them in when the recited the password "Hooligans" and they shuffled into their respective dormitories with a murmured bye.

With her food coma, Anna had forgotten just exactly who she lived with. "Ah, if it isn't Potty and her sidekick. Now now children, go off to bed with you." A snide voice chided. _The Barbies, _Anna thought with an internal groan, _how could I forget?_

"Fuck off," Anna mumbled before waving her wand, which she had decided (spur of the moment mind you) to call Betsy, at herself to switch herself from robes to a baggy shirt and shorts. She trudged over to her bed and collapsed on it, flicking her wand to move the curtains to hide her from view, she mumbled "Hmmm... BED!" Before drifting off to sleep.

Because of this she missed the spectacular row between Lily and Sara, who was the only one of The Barbies who felt like participating. This row, which Lily won, caused her to be in a terrific mood the next morning, dispelling any worries that Anna had about her best friend.

* * *

**A/N:**

**HEY! How's it going? Well, this is pretty much a flash back (what you couldn't tell?) as I felt the need to show her getting sorted, and a bit more of Hugo. Is anyone else noticing that I make my characters a bit too nice looking. But then again, maybe beauty is in the eye of the beholder? **

**Sorry for the long update, as I've been studying (and reading) quite a bit, with mid terms and all that. So I have to say that this will never be very regular when it comes to updating, as I tend to wait for the whim to strike me before I go and write something. **

**I also noticed that I tend to end off with people sleeping, is that annoying? Oh and I have to ask you important people if you have any NICKNAMES which I could give to my/Jk Rowlings characters? Please PM those to me if you do. **

**Go check out **_**A Day In Diagon Alley **_**if you want to know a bit more about Betsy! Also, I'm constantly editing my previous chapters (even this one), so if you feel that a part/idea is not connected, check the previous chapters (especially chapter 1 as I added the most to that) and if you've done that please let me know about it so that I can fix it. **

**Let me know of any questions you have about what I have written, or to ask me to expand things, as it would be my pleasure to oblige, as you're the one reading this, not me.**

**Much Adoration,**

**USMCcAnthem**


	8. I'm Not A Morning Person

**A/N:**

**So, from the amount of people that have checked out chapter 5, which is the chapter that is mostly in Albus' POV, that you don't like it. That is a great help, as now there will no longer be another Albus POV chapter if I can help it. This is mostly because I find him a whiny character. **

**Also on the topic of Albus, with the addition of Anna, I realize just how quickly I was throwing them together. It's no real suspense about what is going to happen, or even a surprise. That is extremely annoying for a reader, and for that I am extremely sorry. To make up for it (as I can't just go changing the main pair) I am going to be making the secondary characters more interesting to make up for my failure.**

**Another thing that has been bothering me is the fact that I describe many of my characters to be PERFECT in some ways. This is not a true picture of what they look like (remember that the narrator is not always telling the truth, everything can be distorted) as their looks are in the eyes of the beholder, and all those that I have written about being abnormally attractive, this just means that they have nice qualities or somebody fancies someone, as people tend to glorify others in the throes of infatuation. If a person does not look desirable on the outside, it means that they find this person undesirable, and probably have a strong dislike toward them. **

**And that was really long, so ta-ta!**

**BOOM! No HP FOR ME!**

* * *

**I'm Not A Morning Person**

"WAKE UP!" Anna yelled at her best friend for life, and current zombie, Lily. She really liked having to wake up her friend in the morning. It was a win-win situation for her. As, wait for it...

"SHUT UP HALL!" A screech sounded from across the room. Anna snickered quietly as she saw Smith throw back her crimson curtains, and glare at her. Her normally perfect gold hair was caught in tangles, and her usually done up face was bare of any make up. To say that she wasn't at her best was an understatement.

Anna smiled at the angry girl; "Oh shush Smith, you know you wouldn't have enough time to do your makeup and hair if it weren't for me."

The glare she received would've made even the bravest Gryffindor cower, but not Anna. She had been getting the same glare every morning for the past four years, and it made her all warm and fuzzy to know that she was able to irk the other girl.

"Oh, is it time now?" The sleepy, innocent voice of Goldstein asked as the girl slowly pulled back the curtain. She had fared much better than the leader of her posse as her face was naturally pretty, and her hair was pulled back into the French braid that she had done the night before, just like she always did.

_We really are all too predictable,_ Anna thought with a frown, but shrugged it off as she heard the muffled curses coming from the bed of Belby and the eventually soft snores as she drifted off back to sleep. _At least I know what to expect in the mornings._

With that thought she turned to her still sleeping friend. Her flame red hair was cast out on the pillow and her small form curled into a ball. She looked very fragile and small in that moment, like she always did and Anna thought that she needed these moments every morning to remember that her best friend was breakable; just like everyone else.

"Treacle tart," She said softly, causing the fiery girl to jump up out of bed like a shot out of a pistol.

"I'm up. I'm up." Lily said loudly, before rushing through her morning routine. Anna always wondered why Lily only ever woke up if she yelled at her and then said 'treacle tart,' doesn't really make sense. Then again, this is Loony Lily.

Shaking her head at her roommates, she walked down to the common room to wait for her friends. As always she had exercised, gotten ready and dressed by 6:30, as The Barbies needed at least an hour to get ready, and Lily always needed the extra time to truly wake herself up. Even though she could instantly wake up by the sound of her and her dad's favourite sweet, she tended to fall asleep in the shower until Belby would run in and demand to know what was taking her so long. Shaking her head fondly she sat on the couch in front of the fire. It crackled and entranced her with its flickering flames.

She didn't know how much time had passed when a weight flopped down next to her and wrap an arm around her shoulder. "Hey Annie." Louis said. Anna looked over at her friend, and saw that he had dark circles under his eyes and that his brown hair was still damp. She snuggled into him, and smelt his fresh, clean scent and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. "How long've you been waiting for?"

"Dunno," she mumbled into his chest. "Flames distracted me."

He let out a soft chuckle. "Only you," he said with a hint of amusement.

She sat up, unwillingly but wanting to see his face. "Nuh-uh." She said with a shake of her head.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!" She said in frustration. _ Why does he have to be so darn stubborn?_

"No."

"Yes."

Louis broke into a large grin, "See, you agree with me." Anna looked confused for a second, wondering just exactly what happened, and then glared at him when she finally clued in. "Awe, was that really so hard?"

Anna pushed herself up off the couch and crossed her arms. "Yes," she huffed. Then she saw Lils coming down the stairs, in Zombie mode again, and stomped to the portrait. "Because of that Louis William Finnegan, YOU have to deal with Lily!"

As she exited the Gryffindor common room, she could hear Louis swear colourfully and allowed herself a small smile. _ Okay maybe not too predictable._

* * *

Unknown to the two friends, a certain female plastic copy had been watching them. She had seen the easy arm over the shoulder, the soft look Anna had thrown to Louis and the cuddle they shared in front of the fire. Anyone who knew them well would've known that they were just extremely close friends. However Patricia did not really know either of them, and knew that Meagan was currently pining over Louis. She wanted him and she knew he wanted her, how could he not after... well, it wasn't her place to think that.

_How dare that slag try to steal her best friends crush! And knowing Anna she probably knows about it. _Patricia scowled at the couple and decided that she didn't need to watch them anymore – _no need to see someone snog if you don't need to._

As she walked down to the Great Hall she thought the situation over and over again. Something didn't add up... Her eyes widened when she realized the missing factor. _Albus_. He was the most attractive guy in the school, and she had remembered seeing the two together at the Leaky Cauldron. They were practically oozing sexual tension. And now Anna is all of a sudden throwing herself at Louis. _Hmmm... _Patricia thought with a cruel smile that put the Slytherin's to shame, _I can use that. But I have to wait for the perfect moment. _

Sitting down at the table, she began to eat her measly breakfast, thinking quickly of the best way to handle the situation, when she saw the topic of her thoughts walk into the hall... _alone_. She cocked an eyebrow at the girl as she sat beside Albus and his cousin Rose. _Well aren't you a two timing bitch._

* * *

"Hey guys," Anna greeted the two seventh years as she slid on to the bench beside Albus.

"He-Hey Anna," Rose yawned widely. "S'your mornin'?" She mumbled incoherently.

Thankfully for Anna she had learned Mumble from Lily a couple years ago, "Oh, my morning is grand so far, what about yours?" She had a huge smile on her face as she piled her breakfast on her plate and dived in. _Oh gods was I'm hungry. _She thought as her stomach rumbled. _Thank Zeus for the delicacy of perfectly toasted bread. Or was that some other god_?

"S'Okay," Rose said softly back before she continued on her slow paced eating.

Albus was not as cordial this morning as he munched on his toast. He threw a glare at Anna, who didn't notice as she was too busy thinking about which god to be thankful for when it came to delicious toast.

Realizing that she wasn't looking he grunted to her, "You're too happy in the morning." She jumped and turned to see righteous green eyes glaring at her for being too happy.

Sighing and shaking her head, she held up her toast. "There's toast and Louis is dealing with Lils. O'course I'm happy."

Albus was looking at her as if she was mad (which could very well be a possibility) and muttered under his breath incredulously, "toast?"

"Rose, Albus, here's your schedules," Professor Thomas said, handing a sheet of parchment to them each. "You'd better hurry on out as you have class in 20 minutes."

The reactions to these words were quite entertaining. A disgruntled Albus and sleepy Rose looked quickly at their schedules, shrugged, did a double take, looked at each other and then bolted from the room, leaving two smirking people behind.

"Well, you certainly know how to get them up and at 'em," Anna commented chuckling lightly. "I wonder when they'll realize that it's a Sunday."

She and the Professor laughed louder as a Zombie Lily and a bemoaned Louis came into the hall. Lou was practically dragging Lily into the room as she kept on trying to lean on him. "Looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend there Finnegan." Professor Thomas teased. He's best friends with Louis' dad, so he knew Louis pretty well; well enough to poke fun at him and not worry.

"Ha ha," Louis muttered darkly, before placing Lily beside Anna. He pointed at her with a glare, "You are despicable."

With an air of innocence, "Oh, me?" She asked, placing a hand on a chest while she put a shocked expression on her face, "What have I ever done to you?"

Louis began to open his mouth to shout a retort when Anna cut him off. "Never mind, don't answer that." She turned to the Professor, "Can we have our schedules?"

Professor Thomas just shook his head and laughed at the trio, remembering the Golden Trio of his Hogwarts school years. He handed them their schedules, before walking back down the Gryffindor table to hand out the rest of the schedules.

"Thank the gods it's Sunday today," Anna commented off candidly. Wondering what her two besties would do.

She was not disappointed.

Lily, who had finally picked her head off of Louis' shoulder and had been taking a sip of Pumpkin juice spit it out (SPIT TAKE!) and started to cough as some of it went down the wrong way. "WHAT!" The fiery girl yelled, making most of the students in the Great Hall turn toward her. "YOU WOKE ME UP EARLY ON A SUNDAY?"

Louis was just as bad. His normally charming features creased with anger. "I HAD TO DRAG HER DOWN ON A SUNDAY?"

Anna, who did not take being yelled at especially well, looked calm and cocked an eyebrow. This would've been a symbol to shut up and calm down to her two friends if they had been watching, but to be honest, they just weren't morning people.

"A SUNDAY? WHY THE HELL DID YOU –" Lily shouted, her notorious temper lashing out at her best friend.

Louis yelled at the same time as Lily, "ANNA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH –"

They were both cut off by Anna however, "**SO SORRY IF YOU DUNDERHEADS DIDN'T KNOW THE DAY OF THE WEEK!**" She shrieked, her voice amplified accidentally with magic, at her two friends. She stood up suddenly – a wave of magic shot the bench she was sitting on (with her being the only occupant) up and across the Great Hall, it crashed against the wall and smash apart – and began to walk out of the Great Hall. "**DON'T EITHER OF YOU COME NEAR ME UNTIL YOU STOP BEING IDIOTS!**"

As she exited the now silent Great Hall, every one of the students and staff vowed to never get Anna angry, as that was one heck of a temper.


	9. Class Schedule

**Anna Hall, OWL Student**

**Class Schedule:**

**Monday:**

_8:00am-8:50am:_ Study

_9:00am-9:50am:_ Transfiguration, Cho Chang

_10:00am-11:40am: _Double History of Magic, Cody Flagel (Head of Huffelpuff)

_11:50am-12:50pm: _Lunch

_1:00pm-2:50pm:_ Double Potions, Blaise Zabini (Head of Slytherin)

**Tuesday:**

_8:00am-9:40am: _Double Transfiguration, Cho Chang

_9:50am-10:40am:_ Herbology, Neville Longbottom

_10:50am-11:40am:_ Defense Against Dark Arts, Dean Thomas (Head of Gryffindor)

_11:50am-12:50pm: _Lunch

_1:00pm-1:50pm: _Charms, Fillius Flitwick (Head of Ravenclaw)

_2:00pm-2:50pm:_ Arithmacy, Terry Boot

**Wednesday:**

_8:00am-8:50am:_ Care of Magical Creatures, Rubeus Hagrid

_9:00am-10:40am:_ Double Herbology, Neville Longbottom

_10:50am-11:40am: _Potions, Blaise Zabini (Head of Slytherin)

_11:50am-12:50pm: _Lunch

_1:00pm-2:50pm: _Double Study

**Thursday:**

_8:10am-9:50am: _Double Charms, Fillius Flitwick (Head of Ravenclaw)

_10:00am-11:40am:_ Double Defense Against Dark Arts, Dean Thomas (Head of Gryffindor)

_11:50am-12:50pm: _Lunch

_1:00pm-1:50pm:_ History of Magic, Cody Flagel (Head of Huffelpuff)

_2:00pm-2:50pm:_ Wizard Studies, Deepe Gill

**Friday:**

_8:00am-9:40am:_ Double Care of Magic Creatures, Rubeus Hagrid

_10:00am-11:40am: _Double Arithmacy, Terry Boot

_11:50am-12:50pm: _Lunch

_11:00pm-1:00am: _Astronomy, Morgan Shearman

**A/N:**

**This is an unnecessary chapter in some ways, but I thought that you may want to know Anna's schedule, maybe not. This is the same as Lily's and Louis' except they have Muggle Studies with Harman Samra. **

**Yes a lot of the old names are back, but that is mostly due to my lack of imagination. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, something is actually going to be happening next chapter, so I will leave you to wait.**

**Thank you to those who have read this and to those who have followed my story, I appreciate it! **** And I've had over 150 view this story (preens and gushes), for that you guys are amazing!**

**Cheers,**

**USMCcAnthem**


	10. Chilling With Snakes

**(I claim no ownership on such an awesome series)**

* * *

**Chilling With Snakes**

The rest of Sunday passed quickly, with her best friends ignoring her. To be honest, that was for the best. As she loved her friends greatly, but sometimes she need the space. With that time, she'd reviewed, and looked over her notes for Transfiguration, HoM, and Potions.

Then, she'd explored the castle.

Anna had been on many midnight kitchen raids, and to secret meetings in the Room of Requirement, but she'd never really taken the liberty to poke around. This may be due to the fact that Lily had used the Marauder's Map one time too often, and believed that it had all the secret passage ways, or maybe it was because she had never been one to go past the set boundaries. Either way, Anna had spent the day peeking around corners, chatting up the House Elves, Ghosts, Portraits, and even the Poltergeist (he's actually quite nice once he stops trying to maul you). So far she had found a number of passage ways, some working like an elevator from the first floor to the seventh (with stops in between), or a slide, and the one passage way that ended in the Merpeople city (thankfully it was a dome which one could see though). That was what she had seen, though mostly did not use, as she wanted to do more than just find short cuts.

She wanted to find the Founders rooms.

There were many rumours about a room for each of the founders that would contain journals and spells. However, these rooms would only open to one who was worthy enough to enter. So far nobody has found them, but Anna thought that she would give it a shot, and try to find them...

Nothing. Zilch. Zero.

She had been hoping, but ah well. _Nothing but to go and look again_, she thought with a wry grin. At the moment, Anna Hall was sitting on the new bench – as the old one could not be fixed – in the Great Hall, pouring some blueberry syrup on her pancakes. The House Elves had taken to getting recipes from her, so she had given them the recipe to make IHOP pancakes. They were delicious – not as good as her moms, but not bad – and always went well with blueberry syrup.

"Don't you think that is enough syrup?" Louis asked from her right. She turned to look at the sleepy boy, and could tell that he was being quite cautious around her. She knew that Lils would be too, if it weren't for the fact that she was slumped against the table, half asleep.

_Not really surprising, _Anna thought a tad morosely. _I just wish I wasn't so damn angry. Stupid puberty. Stupid Hormones. Stupid, Stupid._

Turning to look at her pancakes, she realized that to most people, she really did have too much syrup. Anna, was not most people, and was completely fine to smother her pancakes. Cocking her eyebrow, she quoted her dad's favourite saying; "Nah, I like my syrup with pancakes." (**A/N: My dad actually asks me that, and that is how I reply. Shuts them up every time!)**

Louis blinked. "Uh, yeah..." Looking back and forth between the deliciousness on Anna's plate, to Anna and back again, he gave up trying to understand her reasoning. Instead he dug into his eggs and bacon. _Mmm... Delicious._

Once Anna and Louis finished their breakfast, and made a quick sandwich for Lily, they dragged the near unconscious girl from the room. They did manage to stuff the sandwich down her throat – no worries, she chewed first, PROMISE – and get to transfiguration fifteen minutes early. They leaned against the wall, and waited for Professor Chang and the rest of the class to arrive.

"So, who do ya think we have class with?" Lils asked, her voice regaining her normal perk. _If she was like this all the time, Anna knew she would've strangled the girl by know. She doesn't know that Zombie Lily saves her life. Shame really, _Anna internally laughed.

Louis shrugged. "Dunno, but I saw the Slyth's in the Hall so maybe they're with us."

A groan came from Lily.

Anna, who had taken to staring at the ceiling, watching the swirling magic in the stones, whirled at the noise.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Anna asked; her voice sharp enough to slice through stone. Her eyes were a molten chocolate and burned into her friends cornflower blue, which had widened at the sudden rage.

"No-Nothing," Lils stuttered. She tugged unconsciously at her hair, and backed into Louis who was staring at Anna with a mixture of fear and bemusement.

Anna cocked her eyebrow. "Then why," she paused; "did you _groan?_" Anna's anger was swirling like a tornado in her core like the magic that infested it. It pulsed and slammed against its confines, begging to be released. Anna felt uneasy to feel such things.

Lily's eyes, surprisingly got wider in surprise. She hadn't expected that question. "I well, um, well." Lily was having trouble collecting her thoughts and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "but they're _SLYTHERINS!_"

This obviously had been the wrong answer.

A burst of energy pulsed out from Anna; it flicked out and shoved her two best friends. Unlike the night before, the shove was slight, as Anna had been aware of it this time. They toppled to the floor, but at that moment, she didn't exactly care. She groped her wand in pocket of her robes. When she clasped the smooth, silky wood the energy dissipated and she calmed down. The soothing feelings from her wand resonated throughout her body until she was finally able to relax.

Looking down at her two friends, who were beginning to pick themselves up, she said; "Don't talk to me again unless you come to apologize, and know what you've done." That said, she twirled around and came face to face with none other than Hugo.

* * *

"I see you've been entertaining the other Gryff's." Hugo was obviously amused to see his least favourite cousin pick herself off the ground. Her flame red hair, a distinctive Weasley trait that he had been thankful to had missed, was strewn every which way. Currently the boy she had used as a cushion was spitting her hair out of his mouth.

A spark of interest light up Hugo's brown eyes. Hmm, he certainly looked interesting. As the blokes' hazel eyes darted toward him, he noticed that he was being watched and blushed.

"Hmm. Yes, yes. So sorry for planning on plowing you over." Obviously Anna had become spaced out again. She had the tendency to do so, or let her temper –and in turn, her magic – get away from her. Besides that she was actually a good friend. She would've been better in Slytherin in his opinion, but sadly his didn't count.

Hugo gave her a traditional Slytherin smirk and decided to throw her off. "So who's the blushing brunette?"

Anna looked up at him and tilted her head to the side. He could see her calculating who the, as he put it, "blushing brunette" was and then the spark of recognition.

Anna's mind – a mixture of sly, witty humour and brash decisions – brushed against his, asked for entry into his mind. He opened his mental door and inwardly smirked as she sauntered right on in.

**I know what his name is, **a childish sing-song voice said in his head. She knew he hated when she did that.

**Well then tell me, **he growled back. He wanted to know the name of the tall, charming bloke he had seen tangled with his cousin. Even if he went that way, a nice uncomfortable (for the other boy, not him) flirt was always entertaining. He was a Slytherin after all.

He heard a booming laugh reverberate around his mind, but instead of getting a headache like one would suppose; it actually calmed his mind. Once she had finished indulging herself, he heard her say loud and clear, **Name's Louis Finnegan and he is also my best friend. **

**Oh**, was all he could think. He was thinking about the boy who had always found a way to make Anna laugh. Well, at least he knew he actually had a personality; anything less and Anna would steer clear.

**Not to worry, Darlin'. **Anna soothed. **I'm not sure if he'd go for you, but I've never known him to go for anyone. **She paused here, and Hugo saw her face turn thoughtful. **He may've had a thing with Meagan. Lots of tension there. Hmm... I'll have to ask him.**

With that they shut off their link, just when Professor Chang walked around the corner. The young witch was pretty, with delicate Chinese features, and extremely nice. She wasn't as strict as Headmistress McGonagall was – especially from the stories he had heard about her as a kid, but she was fair, and didn't fret over taking points away if it's deserved.

Walking into the classroom together, Anna and Hugo grabbed a seat beside each other on the Slytherin side of the room. Most of the Gryffindors were looking at her funny, as they had never truly seen her go anywhere but with the "L.L" part of A.L.L. – as the notorious group was dubbed. Hugo found that it was a stupid name, and when he brought it up he'd found that Anna thought the same thing, but just didn't have it in her heart to tell her friends who loved it.

As Professor Chang started to review what they had learned the previous years, she glanced curiously at the two students, but decided that it was good for them to get outside of their social circles. And, if she wasn't mistaken –she sweeped her eyes over the other Slytherins – that this had happened before, and without the Gryffindors knowing. It was easy to see the pure shock on some of the Gyffindor faces as they wrote notes on her lecture, and wondered why a Gryffindor would chose to do such a Slytherin tactic.

After class she left with the rest of the Slytherins, whom she had met over the years. There were six in total from her year, less than the eight in Gryffindor. All of them were quite nice, even the rat faced boy Harkis, whose first name was Florence, and the snobby platinum blonde girl called Jade Frinske. The other were: Jennifer Lo, a pretty half Japanese- half Caucasian girl who had a short bob of black hair and gleaming violet eyes; Kyle Cuthbert, a short boy with nice ash blonde hair in the common "Justin Bieber Flip" (thought it's doubtful he knows who he is) who was the twin of Caitlin; Caitlin was just as short as her twin, but had long, straight hair down to her waist. These Slytherins had included her in their group, as she had never felt the need to make fun of them or judge them in anyway.

Thankful that History of Magic had all four houses in the same class, so Anna didn't have to separate with her friends.

"So, what's with the flower?" Frinske's voice as nasally and very 'I'm-better-than-you are'.

"Yeah, I saw you push her." Harkis declared, seeming quite proud of himself. No doubt he thought it was something to dangle over her.

Too used to their derogatory nature, Anna just rolled her eyes. "Just saying that Slytherins are animals too." She paused and smirked at the outraged noises the two made. "Oh, I though you realized that all the houses are, uh, animals."

"Whatever!" Frinske said with a stomp of her foot. She thundered into the classroom, and sat beside Smith.

Harkis was a little more reserved. "Of course..." He then went to sit by a Ravenclaw boy whose black hair just peeked above his book.

"Yay!" Caitlin said, a large smile on her face. Anna knew that if they were in the Slyth's common room that she would be jumping up and down, but they had to be a bit more reserved in public. (**A/N: Imagine Finske's response!)** "Thanks so much –"

" – for removing such – " Kyle continued.

" – horrible people from our – "

" – presence, oh wise one." Kyle finished for his twin. He bowed before me and kissed my preferred hand.

"Enough twin speak," Anna heard Jenn mutter. And she sputtered a laugh as they took a seat. With that they took out their stuff, and chatted idly through the lesson.

* * *

"Why the hell is she sitting with them?" Lily hissed as they sat at the Gryffindor table at dinner. The day had passed quickly, and Anna had avoided them all day after the incident. Unfortunately they'd had the Slytherins in their classes all day and thus had to endure watching Anna get along with them. And she was hanging out with Hugo. HUGO! Why would she want to hang out with him? Yeah, Lily had seen them be friendly at the train station and all, and Anna even defended Hugo. Didn't she know how mean he was?

She huffed when she realized that Louis wasn't answering her question. "Yo, Lou, you in there buddy?" She knocked on the side of his head, and he jerked to look at her. "So, what'cha looking at?"

She saw her best friend blush, and realized that she hadn't seen him this flustered in, well, ever. She put on her thoughtful face, which was not pretty, and realized that he had been staring at the Slytherin table. Her eyes widened in shock. Woah! Yeah she'd seen some... _closeness_... but she'd never figure.

Casting her attention back to her friend, she noticed how sick he looked, as if he was making himself sick with the fact that she might figure out his secret. Not wanting her friend to worry, she smiled and patted him on the back. "No worries, I won't tell anyone your secret."

Louis seemed to sag with relief at these words.

"Now, eat!" She commanded, pilling some vegetables onto his meat orientated plate. He gave her mournful eyes that she ignored. "They won't bite, ya know."

She distinctly heard, "That you know." But when she saw that he was eating she smiled and started in on her meal; which was spoiled when she heard the loud and infectious laugh of none other than Alec Corner. Scowling she turned from staring at her bestie Anna, to the guy she wished she never had to see. His head was thrown back, right arm draped over the pretty east Indian girl beside him, and a hand resting on the knee of the Korean girl on the others side. _Stupid womanizer. Stupid Git. Bloody Man-slut. _She growled internally. _Why does it have to be him who gets the woman juices flowing? Idiot body!_

* * *

Albus and Rose weren't completely oblivious to the scene. Well to the Anna problem. She sat between a blonde girl and Hugo, laughing quietly at what they said, and putting in her two cents worth every so often.

"Why would she want to sit with Hugo?" Albus asked; throwing puppy dog eyes at the younger girl. Rose really wished that Anna would notice that Al liked her, as his moping was horribly annoying. "Why wouldn't she want to sit with me?"

She whacked him on the back of the head. He stopped give Anna the puppy dog eyes to throw a glare at Rose. "Don't look at me like that!" She scowled at him. "You know bloody well why she wouldn't sit with you as she DOESN'T KNOW YOU!"

He straighten up and tugged his robes into order, before tackling his food again. Between mouth swallows he said, "Ah, but does she know him?"

Rose frowned, and then pushed her plate away. She was getting a stomach ache from everything, she just wanted to prank, secretly see Scorpius in a broom cupboard and then deal with her Head duties. That's not even including her homework and this Anna infatuation. "Well how would I know?"She snapped. "It's not like I'm on the best of terms with my brother!"

Albus just glared as he stuffed his last mouth full of food.

Sighing, she relented. "I just don't know Al." She said softly, and grabbed his hand once he'd stood up. "Let's just go and do our homework, okay?"

He gave her a sad smile and wrapped her in a hug before they left the Great Hall, unware of the pairs of eyes that followed them.

* * *

_I wish he would like me, _Anna thought. _But he would never have feelings for a fifth year, let alone Lilys friend. _That thought depressed her, as she didn't know if she could truly call herself Lily's friend.

Shaking the melancholy away she joined in the discussion of whether or not One Direction (Which had become popular with wizards as well. Not only did Harry Styles go after older woman, get naked on planes, and have funny hair, but he also was a Bloody wizard.) would last another year or not.

* * *

Seeing the drama unfold, Patricia smiled to herself as she fake laughed at a horrible joke that Sara made. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before some catastrophic happened.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ask questions if you have them. I do not mind!**

**Please R&R!**


	11. ALL Together Again

**(Harry Potter is not mine... *pouts*)**

* * *

**A.L.L Back Together**

The week passed quickly for Anna. She jogged in the mornings, dutifully woke up her dorm mates (which had lost its fun), ignored Lily's attempts to ask her what was wrong, and went to classes. When she didn`t have class with her Slytherin buddies, she sat with Annie Longbottom in Herbology (which is taught by her dad) and Care of Magical Creatures along with some other Puffs, and with Taylor Williams and Fae Kingston for DADA and Charms.

It was nice to mix up who she hung out with, but it was still hard on her to not be with her friends. She missed the little inside jokes that they would make, or the silly face that Lily made when thinking, and the fact that she never had to worry about how she acted.

She`d just spent the past hour after lunch studying and doing homework with the twins and Hugo. It was fun, but they just didn`t understand why she would want her friends back. Besides she couldn`t ask a Slytherin for a hug, that was just out of the question. And right now she needed a hug.

Strolling into the common room, she noticed Rose and Albus sitting in front of the fire, leaning against the coffee table. Deciding that it couldn`t hurt to talk to them, especially since she noticed that her former friends were looking at her from the corner of the room.

Flopping down beside Albus, she said with false cheer "Hey Albus, Rose." Albus jerked, and Rose looked down at her surprised. Feeling hurt, she looked away from him and into the fire. In a small voice she said, "If you don't want me here, I'll leave." When a moment went by and she didn't get an answer, she started to get up and hide the sob. _Not only do I not have Lily, I know that Albus doesn't like me._ **(A/N: Oh woah is me. Poor lamb.)**

However a hand grabbed her upper arm and tugged her down before she could fully get up. "Now when did I say that you should leave?" Albus asked. When she didn't respond and just looked at her battered shoes, felling bold he stuck a finger under her chin, and brought her face to look at his. What he saw broke his heart a little. Her chocolate brown eyes glistened with unshed tears, and looked shattered.

"Oh, hun, what's wrong?" Rose asked, getting up and sitting beside Anna. Anna said nothing, but the moment Rose wrapped her arm around her shoulder, she began to sob quietly into Rose's robes.

To say that Albus and Rose were shocked by the younger girls' tears is an understatement. But they comforted her as best they could, telling her the multitude of pranks that they had pulled over the years. They got wet laughs from her, and eventually they all calmed down and Rose sat with her arm around Anna's shoulder, and Albus' around Anna's waist. They ended up just sitting there, discussing the prank that the two cousins had been working on before the younger girl had come into the room.

That was the longest conversation that Albus and Anna had ever had and the beginning of a new friendship.

* * *

Anna's sudden tear fest was noticed by the two sitting in the corner.

"Oh, Lou. Why do you think she's crying?" Lily nearly sobbed, she hated when her best friend was hurt. Her week had been as bad as Anna's had, except she only had Louis as a support. She couldn't go to Albus because he would hex her or something, and she didn't have any friends outside of her own house. Silently she wondered how Anna had managed to make so many friends in every house.

She heard Louis quietly say, "I think it's because of you Lils."

Lily turned to her other best friend, shocked that he had said that. She would ask if he was kidding, but knew that he had been extremely serious the past five days, and wasn't going to play around, especially something as serious as Anna. "What'd you mean?" She asked thickly.

Louis turned his penetrating hazel eyes to her, and looked as if he was gazing into her soul. Resting a hand on hers, he explained it to her. "Lils, she's miserable without you." _And me for that matter. _He added on silently.

"But if she is so miserable, why does she ignore me?" Lils said tearfully. She wiped a tear that dared escape the confines of her lashes. "Why does she leave the minute she wakes me up? Why does she look at me? Why does she not sit with us? Why does she sit with the _snakes_?"

"Ah, there you have it." Louis stated, interrupting her little interrogation. "Lils, she doesn't like you making fun of the other houses."

Lily just blinked.

Sighing, Louis got up and pilled his homework into his bag. "Just remember that she has other friends besides us Lilyflower."

With that he left the common room, and made his way to the library.

* * *

Unfortunately, he had a shadow.

"Hey Louis." The sultry voice of Meagan called behind him causing him to jump nearly a foot in the air.

Turning her saw her saunter up towards him, her school skirt way too short for it to be appropriate. To him, he saw a slut, to the other two boys in his dorm, they saw sex goddess. They were mentally handicapped whenever a flash of skin was to be seen in his opinion. He couldn't care less and he wished that he could've slapped himself during the summer.

"Hey Meagan," he said uneasily, carefully backing up as she came a little too close for comfort. "Uh, how are you?" Inside he was silently cursing himself for wanting to make his father proud. _Bloody hell, why?_

"Oh I'm alright," she purred as she dragged a perfectly manicured nail down the front of Louis shirt. "Why haven't you talked to me since starting school?" She pouted. "I've missed you."

That said she started to slide her hand to the back of his head. Backing up quickly, Louis detached himself from the clinging girl and told her in no uncertain terms, "I made a mistake this summer, and I do not like you Meagan, so please leave me alone."

Meagan's face turned from flirty to nasty in record time. So nasty in fact, that even her best friends would be surprised. "Oh, so you think I'm not good enough for you." She said cruelly. "Or is it because your upset that Anna is all over Albus and that snake Hugo. Huh?"

Louis was stunned by these accusations. _Did people actually think like that?_ Shaking his head to clear it, he yelled. "No, if you weren't so dense you would realize that we are just friends." She looked sheepish at this, and thought that his denial of liking Anna meant that he liked her, and started to walk closer to me. She was stopped by the venomous glare that Louis sent her. "Just because I'm not heartbroken over Anna, doesn't mean I like you. Do you get it? I. DO. NOT. LIKE. YOU!" He spat at her. **(A/N: Not literally, as that would be quite disgusting.)**

Meagan blinked, and then ran the opposite way sobbing.

Louis could hear her sobs echo through the hallways, and ran a hand through his hair. He hated that he had to do that, and he wished that he could turn back time to fix it all. With a sigh he turned and started his trek to the library again, hitching his backpack higher on his shoulder.

"Well, that was a bit harsh." The silky male voice stated beside him. Louis jumped again and cursed the fact that people could sneak up on him. _I should really work on that,_ he thought.

When he looked for the source of the voice, he saw Hugo, Lily's cousin and Anna's friend. He was a Slytherin if he remembered correctly, but unlike his parents and Lily, he didn't actually mind Slytherins. This Slytherin was quite attractive in Louis' point of view. He had short curly brown hair, tan skin and a beautiful set of cinnamon brown eyes. His green lined robes looked spectacular on him, but not expensive; which was par for the course if one was a Weasley. Though Louis knew that the Weasley's of his generation were better off than their earlier counter parts.

"Maybe, but it was necessary." He said curtly, not wanting to talk with somebody who saw Anna more than him. _Jealous much?_ He thought with disgust.

"Oh, I never said it wasn't," the curly haired boy said, walking up to Louis so they strode toward the library side by side. His eyes slid up and down Louis' frame, obviously checking him out. Louis tried to fight the blush that wanted to spread across his cheeks. "But it could've been done a bit better."

Hugo's eyes stopped eye fucking him, and Louis almost sighed with relief. Nobody had ever looked at him like that. "Probably," was all he said; not want Hugo to know that it could've been much, much worse.

They walked side by side to the library, neither saying another word. Not Louis to ask about Anna's sudden friendship or why he had almost been eaten by Hugo's eyes. Not Hugo to say that he didn't need to go to the library or that he found himself becoming attracted to the other boy. Nope, not a word was spoken as they sat together at a table in the library and got to work.

* * *

Lily had been thinking over Louis' parting words. She hadn't realized that she had been so harsh to the other houses, but looking back at her memories, she realized that she had been quite mean. _It's a surprise that Anna had managed to be my friend this long with all the shit I've been spraying, _she thought with disgust. She hated herself for being so mean to her cousin for being in Slytherin, as if he doesn't have enough problems with her parents and his. She was ashamed of herself and her family. _Why couldn`t I have noticed this before? _

With a sigh, she continued on her way to Astronomy. She loved the hallways of Hogwarts at night. The sound of her foot falls echoed in the empty hallways. If she had been a good friend she would've heard two other sets, but she'd been stupid and naive. Now she had no friends to lean on. But that didn't mean that she couldn't try to get them back, and learn from her own mistakes.

Walking to the Astronomy tower, she joined the other Gryffindors that were assembling their telescopes. She saw Anna and Louis, noting that they had set up together, but not saving her a spot beside them. Sighing she moved to set up her telescope beside Goldstein, who gave her an uncharacteristic glare. Shrugging it off, she got to work.

Once the class was finished, and Lily's eyes felt as if they were broken from the lack of magnification, she walked straight up toward her best friends.

"I'm sorry." She said to them, as she had wronged both of them with her ignorance. "I was stupid, really stupid."

Anna just looked at her, and then turned on her heel and walked from the tower, but Lily wasn't finished. She grabbed Louis, and dragged him after her.

"Why are you pulling me?" Louis asked, completely befuddled as to why he was a part of the apology that Lily seemed determined to shove down Anna's throat.

"Because," she said exasperatedly. "I owe you one as well."

Half way to Gryffindor tower, the two caught up with Anna.

"Wait, Anna!" Lily called, her voice halting the other. "I'm sorry for being so ignorant. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying and how it hurt others. I didn't care about what I was saying. I didn't notice how I hurt Hugo – who I also have to apologize to. I was stupid and naive about the other houses, who are just like us, really. I also have to apologize to Louis for forcing him between us, and to having to listening to my stupidity. And I promise to think next time." She said this in a rush.

Anna blinked at her, letting the words sink in. Once she finally realized that Lils had indeed realized what had happened, she ran at her friend and engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh gods, I missed you so much Lily," Anna said with emotion. Looking up from her friends shoulder, she looked at Louis and motioned him into the hug. "You too Lou."

With that the three friends shared a crushing hug. They were happy to be together again.

Finally separating, they walked hand-in-hand, with Anna in the middle toward the Gryffindor common room.

"So," Anna said lightly, silently hoping that her friends would be okay with what she was proposing. "Would it be okay if we hung out with my friends from the other houses?" She was greatly afraid that they would say no.

This fear was not met.

"Of course!" Lily exclaimed, a large smile making her face beautiful. "I want to apologize to them all for my stupidity. And of course meet their awesomeness, as you wouldn't hang out with them otherwise."

Laughing Louis played around by pretending to be extremely enthusiastic, "Oh, yes! We could sit around a fire and sing songs. And then and then, we could paint each other's toe nails and talk about which member of One Direction we like the most!"

There was silence to meet these words, until the three laughed together. They laughed until they got into the common room, where they talked about what they had missed when they weren't together. However, both Anna and Louis excluded some details about their dealings with Hugo, but none were the wiser.

_It was good to be back together_, was the thought all three shared as they walked up to their dorms.

* * *

Patricia was pissed. Not only did Anna get back together with her stupid friends, but she was now friends with Albus. How was she supposed to do anything when Anna kept on ruining everything? She looked at Meagan, who had finally finished glaring at the three once they had left the common room. _Well isn't that interesting. _

"So, Meagan, why have you been glaring at the horridly name trio for the past hour?" Patricia asked in her sickeningly sweet voice. And then she learned something that could ultimately break up the trio for good.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Muahahaha! Big dramatic ending. So, be thankful to **_**ladybug28**_** who wanted A.L.L back together. As otherwise I would've taken another three days to post anything (if not another week). Do you like it? Should I change something? Is it too fast? (that last one is a problem, as I've been trying to slow it down once I realized what I was doing)**

**Besides those annoying questions, I'm just gonna say that I may not post in a while due to some papers that are due soon. So I will just say "Goodbye!"**


	12. A Series of Shocks

**Disclaimer:**

I'm walking down the street, minding my own business when bam, I walk into Harry Potter. The Harry Potter.

**Me:** How much will it cost for me to own you? _Nonchalance is the key, I need to own the franchise to write!_

**Harry:** Hey, I'm not an object you know!

**Me:** But you're a part of the enterprise that is Harry Potter.

**Harry:** No, I'm just Harry.

**Me: **But I wish you were mine!

**Harry:** ENOUGH! I am through with all these stalker fan girls. Merlin, you're worse than Voldie himself.

**Me:** I'm worse than Voldemort. NOO! I do not deserve you!

**Harry:** That's right; now let me go visit grandma Rowling. *Walks away shaking his head exasperatedly*

**Me:** *Collapses into a pit of despair* I shall never own Harry Potter!

* * *

**A Series of Shocks**

As dusk descended across the ground of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a teenage girl sat shivering in the stands surrounding the Quidditch. With the fading light came the drop in temperature that had begun to frost the grass in the mornings when Anna jogged around the lake. Like it had this morning, her breath became a white puff of fog every time she exhaled, and her lungs being pierced by the cool, sharp air that she inhaled. Another shiver ran down her spine, and she decided that the HoM essay that she had been working on (due on Monday) was a lost cause, and put the parchment, ink and quill away into her bag before hurriedly wrapping the spare cloak she had brought around her shoulders. Anna shifted, trying to get comfortable on the wooden bench that she had cast a cushioning charm on. It was a nice charm, but it was beginning to wear off. Either that or her butt was complaining for having sat in the same spot for nearly the entire day.

Nah, it must be the charm.

Snorting at her own thoughts, she turned her attention to the pitch. There in all its glory was the two time Quidditch Cup Champions: the Gryffindor Quidditch team. However, the team looked ragged and seemed close to mutiny. Anna couldn't blame them though; this level of dedication from the Captain was a tad unnerving

"Hey Kevin," Lily called to the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, her red hair plastered to her head from the sweat. "Are you ever going to let us sleep?"

"Yeah!" Albus and Louis joined in, they both looked as though they were going to fall off their brooms soon. "We want to sleep too!"

This mutiny against the Gryffindor captain, Kevin Smith, was due to the fact that they had been practicing all day on weekends, and every hour available during school hours for the past two weeks. Kevin, the older brother of Patricia, was in his last year in Hogwarts and was preparing the team for his – hopefully – third win of the Quidditch Cup. He was obsessive about the sport, almost as bad as Oliver Wood's son, fourth year Jeffery Wood, who played keeper on the team. This obsession was costing many of the team mates their chances of getting jobs in any other field besides Quidditch because of poor homework scores.

Anna had been slightly depressed to have lost her friends _again_ three weeks after she had gotten them back. She was now good friends with Albus and Rose, two people whom she had known for the past five years and yet never really gotten to know. The two cousins were hilarious; truly. Rose held a witty humour while Albus' was dry and sneaky, surprising her a bit with the almost Slytherin jokes. She had also been getting closer with Louis and Lily, as she realized that they had drifted apart from each other over the summer, each too far away from one another to truly connect.

As it turns out, Lily had a huge crush on Alec Corner, not that Anna could blame her. _He is the sexiest guy in our year, _Anna thought grudgingly, _but damn is he ever slimy. _The git had tried to hit on Anna last year, well, more like shove into a broom closet and grope her. Thank Merlin for Louis, as small as he was last year, because he had noticed her gone and barged into the closet, barrels blazing. Anna knew that this crush, which more than likely had to do with hormones than anything else, would not spontaneously combust into anything else. Truth be told, Lily had too much pride for that.

The greatest shock for the two girls had been Louis' summer. He had, for all intents and purposes, had sex with Meagan Goldstein. That's right: sex. While Lily and Anna weren't embarrassed to hear this, they were certainly surprised; even Anna who had seen the tension between the two. But when Anthony Goldstein and his wife, Pavarti, had gone to Ireland to visit Seamus and Lavender they had brought Meagan as well. Seamus, seeing how attractive Meagan was – and remembering his _Ladies Man_ ways back in school – encouraged his son to engage in a little sexual activity of the finest sort. Louis, who Anna knew, felt as though he disappointed his dad, especially with his penchant to explode things by accident and being average at spell work, had complied to earn a little respect. The sex, apparently, hadn't been all that bad, but Louis found it too cold and lacking for Meagan to be more than a onetime squeeze. Meagan, being the ditz she is didn't recognize the signs of rejection. This may be due to the fact that it was Louis attempting to do something subtly, which never works, but the two girls would never know. Besides the fact that he got Goldstein as a leech, Lou did in fact get his father's respect, but he no longer found it worth the price. If his father couldn't accept him as who he is, so be it. Or at least that's what Lily and Anna tried to tell him.

Anna's mind drifted to the fact that she had finally gotten Lily to relax on house rivalries. Now Anna could hang out with the friends she had made when Lily and Louis weren't around, with them there. It was actually a lot more fun that way, especially when they hung out with Hugo, Jennifer, Catie and Kyle. They all meshed together so well and managed to bring something different out in each other while Anna played Mediator. _I think the strangest thing for Lily was to find out her cousin was actually nice. _Anna thought with a wry grin. _That and the fact that he thought the family would hate him if they found out he was gay. Though, _she became pensive, _if I remember correctly she wasn't the only one pleasantly surprised by the two facts. _

Shaking her head from such thoughts, she drew back to the reality of the Quidditch stands. Albus, Louis, Lily, Reggie, Payton and – surprisingly – Jeffery were up in the air, yelling at Kevin for keeping them there. Something about a curse...

Anna just rolled her eyes, "YO SMITH!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, making the chaser nearly fall off his broom. The others on the team were surprised, but thankfully didn't start as violently. "Do the counter-curse right now, as they aren't going to practice and YOU KNOW IT!"

She paused, waiting for someone to move and do something, but they all just gaped at her. _Damn, I don't yell for five weeks and all of a sudden everybody thinks I can't do it anymore. _"WELL?"

Kevin drew out his wand, mumbled something under his breath, and then flew down to the change rooms. If it weren't so dark out, Anna would've seen the blush that was on his cheeks.

* * *

"Damn she's scary like that." Reggie muttered under his breath as the rest of the team tromped into the dressing room. His head was covered in black fuzz, and his brilliant blue eyes shone out with awe from the dark skinned face.

"Merlin, don't remind me." Lily groaned, dragging her feet from exhaustion. She had seen the amusement that had played in her friends eyes when she had yelled at Kevin, but the fact that she didn't yell everyday entranced the listeners to become filled with terror. "I didn't like it when she did it the first time."

Louis, just as tired as his friend, could only chuckle softly as her defeated tone. "If it was so bad the first time, then maybe you shouldn't have gotten her mad the second time." He looked at her with a smug look.

They both jumped when Albus draped an arm around their shoulders. "I'm just thankful to have escaped her wrath, eh?" Laughing quietly he remembered what had happened to his Uncle. "Remember Uncle Ron?"

This brought a laugh from all three of them.

The Gryffindor team changed slowly, languishing in the hot water pouring out of the showers or soaking in the tubs. Even Kevin admitted to having pushed too far, and promised to cut down their practices to a more manageable schedule. Truth be told, he just didn't want to be chewed out by the resilient fifth year, a girl who could hold her own against his conniving sister, again. Kevin was actually surprised that his sister hadn't been put into Slytherin, but he wasn't the hat, so what could he do? Shaking his head he and the rest of the team all sighed as they relaxed, stripping off the sweat soaked uniforms, and showering away the sore muscles.

* * *

"Hey guys," Anna said softly to the three teens. Albus shot her a shy smile, a blush appearing on his tired face. She returned it with a little more enthusiasm, mostly due to the fact that she had been sitting all day. Lou wrapped an arm around her shoulder and leaned into her, making her try not to fall under the new weight. Lily though said nothing, just trudged forward, her broom thankfully in the locker room, otherwise it would have been dragging along the floor.

"Dinner," Louis moaned pathetically as he put more weight onto Anna. She giggled at the picture the four of them must make.

"'Course," Albus muttered under his breath, as though it had just came to him. "Dinner, we need dinner."

When they entered the Entrance Hall, they were met with quite the shock. A shock so large that the three tired teammates suddenly jerked to attention. There, just ten feet away, was a distinctive red head kissing none other than a platinum blonde. Said two students were oblivious to the scene they were causing, as the four who had just entered were not the only ones who had stopped to gawk, but they were too wrapped up in each other to care.

Rose Weasley was kissing Scorpius Malfoy.

Weasley and Malfoy.

Oh Merlin.

What is the world coming to?

Then the two separated and gave each other a soft smile, one that Anna could tell held true affection. That's when the world exploded.

"WHAT THE **HELL**?" Lily shrieked, she sounded very much like Molly Weasley when she got worked up, and it was quite the terrifying sight. She walked over to the shell shocked couple, she was on a war path, and Anna knew that the result was not going to be pretty. Deciding that she was going to act first and ask for forgiveness later, shrugged off Louis' arm and tore after her.

"Just stop right there," Anna said in a deceptively calm voice that carried throughout the hall as she snagged onto Lily's arm. Those watching shivered at the tone and knew that they should leave as while Lily's temper was entertaining to watch, Anna was just plain scary. "What were you thinking of doing?"

* * *

Albus watched as his sister blew up at his cousin, but didn't do anything to stop her. How could Rose be so stupid? She was supposed to be smart. Shaking his head at her folly he was afraid for Rose. Al had known for a while that she had been dating the Malfoy heir, and that she had tried to keep it a secret. It was a secret he would've gladly kept for his cousin, but knew that she kept it to herself just in case her parents ever found out.

The Weasley's – specifically Hermione and Ron – had been unable to push the past behind them like his mother and father had. They just couldn't understand anything Slytherin. It was a shock to her such prejudice from the smart Muggleborn, but Albus knew that Ron had eventually ingrained the same preconceptions that he had into her.

This meant that Hugo was shunned from the family for becoming a Slytherin, and that Rose dating a Malfoy was supremely bad.

However, as he watched the least prejudice girl he knew streak after his hotheaded sister, he knew that the situation would be under control for now. Anna's voice, he knew and experienced, could strike fear in the bravest man's heart. After talking to her just before the Quidditch Mania he had learned that her wand was what gave her such forbearance. With seemed to understand what she wanted and did so on-command without her having to do any casting or wand-waving.

"What were you thinking of doing?" Anna's voice sliced through his thoughts like a sharp knife. _Uh oh, _he thought with trepidation, _Lily's going to get it. _Looking over at Louis, he could see that the younger boy saw the same thing as well.

"I, um, I – I don't," Lily stuttered, her big blue eyes wide with panic.

"Lily," Anna spoke softly and the five others in the entrance hall couldn't tell if this was a good thing or not. "Shut up, you and I both know you weren't thinking."

Everyone was silent as Lily nodded dejectedly.

"You and Lou go head to dinner, okay?" She continued her voice just as soft as before. Her best friends looked at her shocked, looked at each, and then back to her. It seems as though they decided the best course of action was to leave and did so quickly.

Anna turned to face Rose and Scorpius. Rose was pale and shaking, she knew the terror Anna could instill in people when she needed to – not that she did so often, but it was best to not poke the sleeping dragon – and was terrified that she was going to be ripped into. Scorpius, unlike Rose, did not understand the true danger that he faced, but Albus could see the flicker of fear reflect in his eyes.

"I've known that the two of you have been dating since you started," She began, making Albus, Rose and Scorpius all jump. "But this is mainly because I pay attention. And I know why you keep it a secret." Anna arched an eyebrow at Rose. "I've been friends with Hugo since our sorting and I know what he went through at home."

Rose hung her head in shame while Scorpius rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Now it was extremely daring and not to mention dangerous for you both to show you affections to each other in public like that, and you should both be ashamed at the trouble you have caused you yourselves." A tear fell down Rose's cheek.

Albus walked closer and wiped the tear away. "Rose, while Anna's right, just know that I'll be there for you if you need me. My family too if need be." She smiled shakily at Albus and he felt a petite hand wrap around his. Turning to look at Anna she gave a small smile and squeezed his hand to show that she was here for him.

"And Malfoy?" Albus stated, watching as the boy turned toward him warily. "I've learned not to punish people for their fathers sins, and I have no problem with you dating my cousin." Scorpius gave Albus a grateful look before turning to Rose. They seemed to hold a silent conversation before the broke apart and went into the Great Hall.

"Well that was interesting." Anna stated blandly, giving Al a wry smile.

Albus chuckled warmly, the tension that had been riddling his body for the past couple days dissipated as she joined in."Yeah, it sure was." Al turned so that he was facing her, his right hand around hers and her warm brown eyes shining into his.

"I, uh, I was wondering if, um," Anna brokenly asked, her eyes focused on a spot over his shoulder while biting her bottom lip. "If you, uh, would like togotoHogsmeadwithme?" She muttered the last part, making Albus pause to figure out what she said.

"I, uh, what?" He asked, completely confused. She wouldn't answer him, just stared at the spot over his shoulder, her face shining a bright red. Shaking his head he decided to jump all in, besides she could've been asking him what he wanted to ask her. "Never mind." He shrugged it off mentally and took a deep breath, as he released it he said calmly, "Will you go to Hogsmead with me? On a date?"

Anna blinked at him.

Albus took that as a negative and began to turn an impressive red. "Well, if you don't want to, I guess it doesn't matter. I'll just go by myself or with Rose. But then maybe she will be going with Malfoy so that ruins that avenue. And I don't really want to go with any other girl besides you. Or guy for that matter, but I –"

He was cut off from his rambling when Anna stood on her tippy toes and placed her lips on his. Both didn't move, lips pressed together, as they tried to process the shock. Anna was completely baffled by her sudden confidence, but it was beginning to wane as he didn't do anything. Albus was amazed that Anna was willing to kiss him, but couldn't seem to move as his dream came true.

Slowly they separated and studied each other, taking in the others features. "I –" they both said at the same time and they cracked up over the absurdity. They laughed until tears began to stir in their eyes, and the next thing they knew, Albus had his hand in her hair, an arm around her waist while hers were wrapped around his neck, playing with the hair there. Emerald looked into to Chocolate and the slowly closed as their lips closed the distance between them.

Their second kiss began soft, just the intimate caress of lips. They backed away before they came together again adding more force to the kiss, lips sliding smoothly over each others. It lasted a while, them just standing together, reveling in the sweet touch. Anna's body churned and flushed as the kiss began to deepen. She moaned as his hand stoked up and down her back, and she immediately stepped away, embarrassed at making such a sound.

When Albus heard her moan, he nearly died. Who knew one could get so much pleasure out of a simple kiss. He had been unable to keep his hands still and had moved his hand slowly up and down her spine, in bliss as she unconsciously arched into him. Now though she broke away from him, obviously embarrassed, but he couldn't think of a reason why she would be.

"What's wrong Anna? What did I do?" He asked, fretting over the fact that he could've pushed her too far.

"You?" Anna asked incredulously. "I was the one to, uh, moan."

"Merlin yes, yes you were." Albus stated in rapture, making her giggle. "You did nothing wrong. Nothing at all." He said with strength, and Anna knew that he had enjoyed her accidental exclamation.

Smiling giddily, she grabbed his hand again and dragged him into the Great Hall. "Dinner!"

"Dinner!" He said with equal enthusiasm. The two of them dropped onto a bench and began to take the selections of food available. They turned to give each other a secret smile before eating.

The smile wasn't missed by Lily who scrutinized the two before squealing, "I knew it!"

"Damn it," Louis swore, he pouted wickedly at Lily. "If I'm nice will you not make me pay that galleon?"

Lily had a triumphant grin on her face and she swung her hair back in smugness. "Nuh uh, I spotted them together first, so I win" Childishly she stuck her tongue out at him, which he in turn tied to bite. "No fair."

"Calm down children," Rose said in amusement before turning to the new couple. "I knew that getting all scary chick turned Albus on."

Al turned a bright red, "No it doesn't."

Anna leaned close to him and whispered something in his ear. His eyes bulged and he shifted in his seat, and crossed his legs. When the others laughed at him, he glared at Anna. "I hate you."

"Love you too darlin'." She quipped and he joined in with the laughter.

* * *

_Stupid bitch with her perfect life_, Patricia thought bitterly. _Even my own brother likes her better, and he's scared of her. _Patricia picked at her meager meal, not even bothering to listen to the vapid Sangra fourth year who had been trying to integrate herself with her and her associates since the end of September. _Why can't I have the perfect life? I'm pretty, I don't scare people and I have money. _

She tapped a manicured nail against the wooden table top. Patricia knew that the plan she had been cooking up all year, exposing Louis as gay had backfired when he had ended up telling Anna and Lily what had transpired over the summer. Although she wasn't exactly sure what his sexual alliances were, but Patricia had been planning on the shock factor, and now she had lost it.

Scowling to herself she wondered what else she could do to separate the stupid A.L.L. forever more and gain Albus' favour. She wanted to be known as the girl who had taken the Boy-Who-Lived and Chosen One's son's heart. She wanted the fame and the money and press that came with it.

But how?

* * *

**A/N: **

Sorry about taking forever to post but I was having major writers block. It so wasn't funny. But thankfully all is well, and I will probably be posting up a really short one shot about George and Luna sometime in the near future. That is of course if I actually take it from paper into pixels.

Until Next Time,

USMCcAnthem


	13. A Bad Day for Revenge

**A/N**:

Hello there, having a good day? Well, I'm not, and it will reflect in my writing today. I felt like I should do a chapter in just Patricia's point of view as she prepares her task of revenge/destruction and I wanted to finally use my horrible prank idea I came up with in chapter five. Be prepared to encounter cranky teenagers, abundant swearing, petty fights and a little girl on girl; I truly do not feel the need to restrict relationships to just girl with boy. Don't like, don't read. Please review!

Have fun with all the horny teenagers locked up in a castle with limited supervision!

USMCcAnthem

* * *

**(I make my characters swear properly, nothing about Merlin's soggy underwear – though that is disgusting – she I am sorry to say that I do not own Harry Potter. That is J.K Rowling who feels the only person allowed to truly swear is the mother of seven.)**

* * *

**A Bad Day for Revenge**

Patricia was not having a good day. It had started off alright as she truly enjoyed the wake-up call Hall did every morning as it was truly the only way to get her out of slumber and she got to yell at Hall without any recourse. However, the day had tanked from there. Patricia had watched her Quidditch obsessed brother chat with Potter and Hall about who knows what. Patricia knew it couldn't have been about Quidditch as Hall knew as much about Quidditch as Patricia knew about American Football: the name. If that was not enough to enrage her she'd had to watch Albus walk in, and finely if she did say so herself, and then cuddle up to Hall.

Thoroughly pissed she went to her classes to have Potter and Hall consistently beat her in all their classes together. She didn't understand why they got everything, and all she had was good looks. Do good looks not count for anything anymore?

With a sigh Patricia walked to her red and dark wood four poster bed and flopped gracefully onto it. To top the day off she know had to listen to Sara complain about the stupid prank that had been played on the entire common room. She, like most of the people in the room had been subjected to the small projectiles that stuck to peoples skins and changed the pigmentation. Patricia, unlike many others, was not stupid enough to let her guard down just because she was in the Gryffindor Tower, had seen the mischievous looks shared by Weasley and Albus and had fled for the stairs like her life depended on it. Sure she had gotten many odd looks, but when she ended up being one of the few not being hit by the balls – Weasley and Albus had also gotten hit, much to their supposed chagrin – the odd looks turned to envious ones.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sara shrieked at Patricia, and she heaved an aggravated sigh. Personally she thought that Sara looked better with pink, green, blue and red skin, but did not want to have to listen to Sara's screechy voice when she blew up.

"Of course I am Bee, how can you question that?" Her voice was filled with a false sweetness.

"Bitch," Sara – who was known as Bee to only her closest friends – spat without any heat. "Don't lie, you never listen."

"I just did," Patricia stuck her tongue out at her friend, and then had to roll over to miss the blue spell that Bee shot her way.

"He he, almost missed that one." Sara collapsed beside her friend, and winced when she accidentally sat where one of the balls were. "Merlin, these things are painful as fuck."

"You would know."

"I knew I should never have told you that. Great Circe, can't you for once not take every secret I tell you and twist it so that you can blackmail me?"

"No, otherwise I wouldn't help you get back at people." Sara had used Patricia's thing for plotting and revenge to her use. Bee had many enemies due to her condescending attitude and her not-so-charming personality, and with Patricia and Meagan, they had managed to get many of them to fear the trio. This was also the reason why they lacked boyfriends, but they were too confident to let it truly bother them.

"Aye Paddy, I see where you're going with this." Sara said with a sneer, her pretty face contorting as she looked at Patricia with a calculating glint in her eye. "I know you saw who did this," she waved a hand at her body, "and you're going to help me get revenge."

Patricia had a mighty scowl on her face, not listening to what Sara was saying past the first two words. "Fuck off you slut, I told you not to call me that." With a mighty heave, she pushed Sara off the bed.

"I could bruise you troll," Sara shrieked at Patricia, yet again reverting to her anger. With a huff she stalked to the bathroom, but before she left the room she turned to Patricia and said, "And sorry, I don't swing that way though Circe knows you need to get some you tight-assed bitch." Then she stuck her nose in the air, uncommonly proud, and stalked out of the room in her usual grace even with the newly forming bruise on her knee and her oddly coloured skin.

"Stupid Cow," Patricia muttered under her breath as she shifted in her bed to make herself more comfortable.

"Wow, we agree on something," a perky female voice stated from the door to the dorms.

Patricia turned her head to see the petite red head stroll into the room. She had to admit that Potter was actually quite attractive in a "I'm-really-pale-and-freckly-and-look-like-a-child-with-boobs" kind of way. Thankfully, Patricia could truly state that she did not find it attractive, but could understand the merit. "So you finally ditched the muggle-born, did you finally get tired of being the third wheel?" Patricia paused to see the reaction her words were causing and noticed the small narrowing of her pretty blue eyes. Sitting up on the bed, she gave the small girl her full attention, "But then again, you must be used to being the third wheel around Finnegan and Hall. Gosh, I wonder how long they've been shagging behind your back."

Potter stalked toward her in righteous fury, and was a sight to behold as her long flame red hair began to blow in a non-existent breeze. Pointing a finger in her face, Potter said in a voice low and cold enough to freeze hell over, "You listen here you silly little bint, Anna may let you get away with every little insult you throw at us, but you are going too far. You have no idea what goes on with my friends and family, so don't pretend to fucking know. And if I hear you say anything bad about them ever again I will hex you so hard you won't be able to walk for a month, and even when you recover, you will never be able to reverse the damage I will cause to your pretty little face. Got it?"

As she had threatened, her face began to get closer and closer until their faces were almost touching, and the last two words were in a cold whisper. Patricia couldn't help the heavy beating of her heart or the shiver that involuntarily went down her spine in a mixture of arousal and fear. Arousal due to the fact that Potter looked damn good when she was angry, and the proximity, and fear because she knew that the threat doled out was something she knew the only Potter girl could do.

"Yes," she whispered, slightly hoarse.

"Good," Potter's voice was still quiet, but now held a hint of curiosity. Her cornflower blue eyes searched the dull green eyes that seemed to shine with something other than fear.

Patricia was not having a good day, and decided as the brash Gryffindor that she was to throw caution to the wind, consequences be damned. With that in mind she leaned forward the couple centimetres that separated Potter's lips from hers and kissed the silly girl.

Their eyes were still open, staring at each other as their lips brushed against each other in an explosion of sensation. _Soft, _was all Patricia thought as she saw Potter's eyes slowly drift shut and she followed Po-Lily's lead. They pulled back a margin and then met each other again in another gentle touch of lips. Slowly Patricia pressed her lips harder against Lily's, and a quiet moan was heard from the other girl as she moved her lips to part incrementally. Testing, Patricia opened her mouth to taste the other girl's lips and a slight inhale was heard. _Cherry,_ she noted before she became entranced in the same of the other girls lips. Shakily she brought her hand up to run through the fiery hair, caressing the silky strands.

"Merlin," Lily muttered against her lips, and she felt small hands pushing her back onto the bed. "Mmm..."

Patricia let herself be pushed back, and felt the warm weight of the light girl, knees and her hips, hands placed on either side of her head. She shifted slightly; pushing her body against Lily's and gasped as her breasts brushed against hers. Bringing her left hand up, she slowly dragged a finger down her spine and back again, rewarded with the shiver of delight, and the slight smile against her lips. Her body became lose, and her stomach clenched in lust.

Lily obviously felt that she should embrace her Gryffindor side too, as her tongue pressed against Patricia's, and they fought for dominance, both moaning at the sensations it was bringing. She shifted her hips, grinding them into Patricia's in a way that caused her to break off the kiss and arch her back in pleasure.

Leaning back she looked at Lily with hooded eyes, and saw mischievous blue eyes staring back. They sat like that for a while, content to just star. That is, until a piercing shriek brought them back to reality.

"PATRICIA, DID YOU FUCKING STEAL MY CONDITIONER?" They both heard Sara scream, her voice reverberating off the tile in the bathroom, giving it a hollow quality. However, no matter what the quality, it certainly worked to make them realize just what they were doing.

Lily leapt up off the bed and backed up, her face moving from shock to outrage quickly while Patricia just sat and berated herself for her sudden stupidity.

In a low voice Lily said, "You little slut, thought you could toy with me. Well you aren't going to touch me ever again." She sneered as a thought came to her. "Merlin, you probably drugged me with some lust potions, and thought it would be funny for Anna to see me like that, well fuck you."

Patricia collected her wits, sat up leaning on her elbow, and sneered right back at her. "Like I would need to dose you with lust potion to get in my bed, you presumptuous slag."

Obviously this was not the right thing to say, as a yellow hex shot itself from Lily's wand, striking Patricia right in the chest, and bogeys began flying around her head, diving at her every so often.

"I'm going to get you back for this Potter!" Patricia screamed as she tried to hide her face.

"I'd like to see you try," Potter's voice said as she walked calmly from the room just as Sara walked in from the bathroom.

Sara stood there, her skin its normal flawless tan, hair immaculate, make-up perfect and laughed. The view of watching the always perfect girl sitting on her bed, hair mused, skin flushed, lipstick smudged and mascara running while batting away nasty bogeys was just too much for the girl. Trying to collect herself, she stumbled to her trunk and took out the camera her older sister had gifted to her this summer. Taking a couple shots of the girl on the bed, she felt vindicated and took out her wand. Once the counter-curse was done, she felt herself pined at the other end of the glare.

"I hate you."

Sara just smirked as she waved one of the pictures that she had taken in front of her face. "Love you too," she said in a voice thick with false sweetness.

"Be that way," Patricia shot back, and grabbed the wand off her bedside table. She waved it over herself, muttering, and she went back to her usual self. She glided out of the room and slammed the door on the way out, not caring if she bothered anyone. She stormed through the common room, noting that Potter was currently chatting with her cousin on the couch, and that Hall and Albus were currently snogging in a dark corner.

_Fuck them, _she raged as she slammed the portrait closed not listening to the sounds of protest, _I'll get them back for this. They won't know what hit them. _

She stormed through the castle, uncaring of where she was going, just knowing that she wanted to go forward. She was like this for quite some time before her senses regained their usual sharpness and she heard the sounds of low voices. _Circe I better not have walked into Huffelpuff territory, who knows what they do, _she thought. Patricia wondered if she should just walk back the way she came, but decided to investigate. Casting silencio on her feet and robe she walked cautiously forward, peeking around the corner to see if anyone was there.

There was, two somebodies; male somebodies. Peering closer she was able to see the distinctive brown hair and square jaw line of Finnegan. She could see that the two boys were standing fairly close together, whispering something that caused Finnegan to blush. Patricia didn't really get a good look at the other guy, but she could tell that the two wanted to do more than whisper at each other. Patricia now had a cruel smile on her face. _What could I do with this_, she asked herself as she walked away and began making her way back up to Gyffindor tower. Her goal this year was to get Albus to like her, but she knew that he was infatuated with that Hall bint, and maybe even torture Potter a bit. She could use the kiss against Potter, but it could also come back at her because of the fact that she had not had sex with anyone or dated anyone, so she would be seen as a lesbian instead of bi. _What to do?_

As she pondered these thoughts she didn't notice Alec Corner checking her out, and smirking at what he saw. He joined her and she turned to look at him, tilting her head in question.

"Hey lovely, have you gotten lost?" Corner said smoothly.

Patricia rolled her eyes and then gave him a sultry look, "No, but I wouldn't mind a sexy escort to Gryffindor tower." She noted the hungry look he gave her, and it started the cogs in her head. _Maybe I can use Corner's womanizing ways to my advantage. If I sleep with him, no one could truly say that I like only girls, and then I could use the kiss as revenge._ A sinister smile crept onto her face before she wiped it away to be replaced with one of mild admiration.

The two teens walked up to Gryffindor tower, flirting, complimenting each other and finding reasons to give small touches on the back, elbow, hand. Finally they reached the portrait hole, where Corner turned to Patricia and leaned forward, obviously in a hurry to get their first kiss. _He certainly works fast, _she thought amusedly. They had nearly kissed when the portrait hole opened to reveal Potter and Hall.

The almost kissing couple jerked apart, but Corner hooked an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek instead. "I'll see you at dinner," he said huskily and winked at her before walking away. Patricia was surprised to see the disgust on Hall's face and the jealousy on Potter's before they walked past her.

Going into the common room Patricia smirked. _This is perfect, I can use the attention I have from Corner to get Potter jealous and get her angry at Hall. If she is as disgusted as she seems then she will have no patience for Potter and will stop hanging out with her. Then Albus will get all noble and get mad at Hall, separating them. PERFECT! _She crowed with a delighted smile, not noticing the wary looks she got from the others in the common room. They all knew that smile, and nothing good every came from it.


	14. Reactions and Duct Tape?

**A/N:**

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter (making in reality) but I was having troubles sorting out my life and trying to figure out this story. So far, I am thinking of rewriting it. Actually more than thinking, but it would be quite a bit different than this one is, not so focused on romance or stupid little fights. It would probably make sense. But I decided that if I do that, I still want to keep this original crock pot of ideas and half formed plots just because it's fun. Continue being awesome and reading this (well not this part, but the actual story bits) and commenting on my stupidity (nicely).

USMCcAnthem

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not really own anything, I blame my parents for everything, and the thing in the closet. It made me do it damn you! Sorry J.K. Rowling is the sole owner of the H.P Univer- HOLY CRAP RUN! IT'S GOING TO EAT MEEEE!_

* * *

**Reactions and... Duct Tape?**

_Oh Merlin, what the bloody hell did I just do?_ Lily asked herself as she flew down the stairs, not really noticing her dishevelled appearance. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she scanned the common room for someone she knew and found Rose sitting in front of the fireplace doing homework. _Perfect._

"Oh Rose," Lily cried dramatically as she jumped over the couch to join her cousin. "My dear, deluded, dangerous, and delightful cousin, would you please, oh please help me with this insanity!"

The taller red head did not look impressed, though given what she had just been called it couldn't be helped. "If you mean Albus and Anna together, then I'm sorry but I cannot help you in any shape or form."

Lily waved the sentence away, uncaring of that. "No, no, no. I'm talking about the insanity of my own actions! Of puberty and the hormones that pollute me!"

Rose saw the expression on Lily's face, and realized that under all the drama, she was actually having a problem. "Stop with all the dramatics already and tell me what's got you in a snit."

"I'm not in a snit," came the childish reply, but the glare thrown her way shut her up. "Fine, I'll tell. Well, you see IjustkissedSmithandlikedit." Lily said the last part in a rush, and then smirked triumphantly at being able to get it out.

Rose just stared at her younger cousin in confusion, having no idea what she just said, and was trying to piece it together. "Heh?" She paused for a moment to think some more and then realization appeared before being once again replace by confusion. "What's so wrong about kissing him?"

Lily rolled her eyes dramatically, "Oh, it would be bloody wonderful if she was a he."

Rose blinked. She moved around. Scratched her head. "Wha'?"

A sigh came from the younger teen, "You're supposed to be smart Rose, ya know S-M-R-T?"

A small giggle escaped her lips as she was rebooted and realized the problem.

"You kissed a girl."

The statement got a nod.

"And you liked it."

A nod, then a pause, "Does that sound familiar to you?"

A blink. "Nooo... Oh, no, wait. It does but from what?"

"A book? No, I wouldn't know it then. Um, a song maybe?"

"Hmm, but I don't any song like –"

She was cut off when the modified stereo that some kid had found in the states blasted:

_ "__I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it"_[1]_  
_ "That would be the song." The young Potter girl stated with a giggle.

Rose nodded, finally connecting it before she noticed that they had gotten off tract. "Okay, back to the matter at hand. So you kissed Patricia Smith."

"Yes," Lily blushed a bit, but tried to distract her with a dramatic toss of her head. "I was drugged..." She paused and caught the utter look of disbelief before continuing, "By lust caused by hormones."

"Okay that I believe." Putting both hands on either sides of her cousins shoulders, she asked seriously, "Now what do you want me to do about that?"

"Oh Rose, I don't know," she cried, clinging desperately to the older girl. Neither of them noticed when Patricia walked past, having saw them chatting not ten seconds earlier, and then leave the common room. "Do you think a Healer would have a cure for this?"

Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione Weasley nee Granger, rubbed a hnad down her face in exasperation, and knew that her mother would be ranting on about the rubbish that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny let their kids get away with. "No Lils, there is no such thing a cure for hormones."

"That's stupid," Lily muttered into Rose's shoulder. "You're not helping me any."

"I don't understand the problem." Both didn't notice the couple in the corner break apart and walk toward them.

"S'easy. How do I tell Anna?"

"Tell me what Lilypad?" Anna asked, causing the two girls on the couch to jump apart. "That you're planning an orgy? Have a crush on Louis? Failing History? Hate anything silver and green? Suddenly want to kiss ratface, sorry, Harkis? Have your period? Shagged Patricia? Married Nearly Headless –"

"STOP!" Lily shouted to stop the barrage of questions that Anna hurled her way. "I can't answer if you keep throwing question at me."

Anna looked sheepish, which made Albus kiss her on the cheek. "Sorry."

Lily smirked in a way that said 'I know you don't mean that' before going back to the matter at hand. "I kissed Patricia." She stated boldly before cringing in fear of how she would react.

Truly she needn't have worried. "I thought you hated her, though there _is _a very fine line between hate and lust." She bit her thumb nail as the three family members stared at her in utter confusion. "Did you at least, uh, snog – I think that's it – good?"

Lily blinked. And blinked. And blinked before breaking out into a dazzling smile. "Oh hells yeah, how else could I snog anyone? Left her dazed and ruddy confused I did."

Anna smirked, and the two high-fived before turning to the two eldest in their impromptu group. "So?"

Albus looked confused and terrified as his girlfriend stared him down, soon joined by his best friend/cousin and little sister once they had reach some sort of agreement. "What?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Lily asked coldly, reminding him (and not in a good way) of the times when Albus had gotten in trouble with his father.

"That you snogged, dazed and confused you natural nemesis? No, though I want free reign to prank her at my heart's content."

Lily turned to Anna and they both seemed to have a silent conversation, before they nodded to him.

"Yes," he pumped a fist in the air, reminding Anna that Lily was not the only odd Potter. "Finally, you guys kept telling me no, but she stares at me and it's so creepy. Come Rose, let's plan."

With that said the two cousins quickly fled the common room to plot deplorable deeds.

"Well that was interesting," Anna stated with a thoughtful frown on her face that turned to a grin when Lily tugged on her hair. "Stop with the hair Lils."

"Nah, I'm good." She had a roguish grin that was a scowl in seconds once Anna retaliated at tugged at her fire red hair. "No fair," she whined.

"Life's not fair." Anna blandly said before shifting from the arm of the couch to a more comfortable cushion. "So, do you actually like Smith?"

"No, not really," Lily was blasé about it, as she truly did not care much as she had been too angry at the time. "Truthfully, I have a pretty big crush on Alec Corner."

"That man whore?" Anna was surprised, but it did make sense as she had caught Lily staring at the Ravenclaw table quite often.

"Stupid, but I can't help it."

Anna wrapped a reassuring arm around her best friend. "Aye, that's true."

"Hey Anna?" Lily asked innocently when a few seconds of silence passed.

"Yeah Lils?"

"Did you ever notice how loud our common room is?" Indeed, it was very loud, almost as if everybody felt the need to talk all at once, and then grow steadily louder so that they could hear themselves talk over everyone else.

"Yes, even the colours shout at you. Do you think Godric could've picked a normal red colour? God, it's almost as bright as your hair." The common room was decorated in the bright red colours that it had been originally founded on, so the burgundy couches of the past were no longer in use, as they realized it was only burgundy from age. Now the common room blazed a red so fierce that most Gryffindor's realized that being the house of the brave meant they had to brave the horrid colours that their founder had chosen.

"Hey, watch it, my hair isn't that bad." Lily's shiftily avoided Anna's brown eyes when she said that. "And he was guy, so he was probably colour blind and tried to pick brown but instead got this and the other founders had too many laughs making fun of him to change it."

They both laughed for a little while, inserting colourful names to describe the founders every so often to set them off again before calming down to sit in comfortable silence, blessing the free time they had, having finished their homework earlier in the underwater dome that Anna had found a while ago. After a while though, they got bored of sitting still for so long that they decided to go and join Albus and Rose on prank planning.

What they didn't expect when leaving the common room was to see Alec Corner, Lily's crush, and Patricia Smith, Lily's nemesis and conquest (of a sort), to almost kiss each other. They reluctantly parted and watched as Corner kissed Smith on the cheek and whispered something into her ear, wink and then walk away from the three females.

Anna was absolutely disgusted at the way Patricia acted. Good God, she had just – not twenty minutes ago – had an amazing (or at from what she'd heard) snog with Lily, and was already digging her claws into Corner. Though she knew that he was only using her for a quick shag, she found the smirk Smith sported showing that she was dating the whore for another reason then entertainment.

Lily herself was blind with Jealousy, she couldn't believe the bitch could snog her and then steal her crush. He was _her _crush. She knew without a doubt that Smith was only dating Corner because of something to do with her, Anna and Albus.

Both just brushed past their fellow fifth year and walked the corridors in a rage to the Planning Room Which Had Too Many Names For Anyone to Say In A Sentence. Ten minutes later they reached the painting of Dionysus and stated, "Lord Dumbles of the Everlasting Twinkle" and walked into the lavish planning room.

"Ah, just the people we wanted to see." Lily said with a cheery disposition that belied the anger she felt.

"Oh?" Rose asked, having not expected to see them so soon.

"My beauteous Lady and dastardly sister, what may we help you with?" Albus asked with a exaggerated bow that made the two girls giggle.

"Well, my good sir, we wish to add a bit of mischief for a certain Smith." Anna pompously announced before she skipped over to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Really?" Rose asked, not really caring to share the hallucinogens that someone had obviously put in their footloops that morning.

"Yeah the stupid cow deserves Anna's warped humor and my flair for dramatics." Lily pronounced to Rose as the couple began to flirt with each other. The two of them were rather cute in a nauseating sort of way.

After a couple minutes of briefing, the cousins grabbed to couples attention and they turned to planning.

"How about we have rope – "

"With the vault – "

"And the leprechauns – "

"Oh oh, cherry pie – "

"All over her face – "

"Dont' forget the duct tape." Anna stated after a few minutes of absolute chaos occurred to stop Lily and Albus shout at each other over the merits of hiring some banshees.

"What?" The three of them asked. Considering that all of them had muggle roots of some kind, it was kind of depressing that they didn't know about duct tape.

"It's like a permanent sticking charm except it hurts like hell to get off, and leaves a bit of a mess that is hard to get off with magic."

Lily looked at her curiously, wondering how she knew it was hard to clean with magic and open her mouth to ask before she was cut off.

"Do not ask, you don't want to know." Anna said with finality and a small shudder.

"Duct tape, has some merit." Albus mused as he thought it over, a wicked grin breaking across his face. "Brilliant."

And so the prank of revenge began to form.

* * *

[1] Katy Perry's _ I Kissed A Girl _


	15. An Interlude With Hogwarts

**An Interlude With Hogwarts**

The past week had been very interesting for Hogwarts. A little known fact was that Hogwarts had been, at one point, a dryad who had loved the fledgling castle so much that she had given her soul to be the anchor of the wards. Now a thousand years of life make a dryad very bored, so she had fun changing the castle from its original design. She had created the different passages, trick stairs, fake doors, Room of Requirement, moving staircases, and had even – to the disgust of Salazar – moved the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets to a girls bathroom.

As she was truly a prankster at heart, she always made sure that any tricksters that lived inside her castle were able to flourish and create even better pranks, her notable favourites being the Marauders, Weasley Twins and the recent group of pranksters. She knew that the one girl, Miss Hall, was able to see the magic that permeated her walls – something only devious Helga Hufflepuff had been able to do – and that the other three were related to the other two groups of pranksters, and was proud to see them working together.

Now the first group, the Marauders, were the first to catch her eye in merriment. Little firsties they were, but the trouble they caused was insurmountable. They had recruited Peeves with a good supply of dungbombs and perspective pranks, acted perfectly innocent and were able to sneak around unseen in the halls of the castle. As the years passed, they pranked only those that deserved it – bullies and their like – and became a favourite among most of the staff and students. She had watched the colour changing, tongue-tying, rhyming, dancing, singing, smelling, and swearing that they boys made others do while help victims and being good friends. Hogwarts had gone all out for their graduation, especially James engagement to Lily on that day, but was sad to see the children after her heart leave after seven years together.

After a few years of moping, she waited once again for any others that may play pranks in the school, and she found them in the Weasley Twins. The devilish duo bombarded in a school in a similar way, though they lacked the funds and drive towards school that the Marauders had maintained. So, she helped them by providing the tools (i.e. Potions ingredients and broken prank items to be modified) to continue working on their hobby and eventual dream. She nurtured them the way their mother could never do. Hogwarts had been eternally grateful towards the young Potter boy when she found out that he had provided the funds that had truly made their dreams real, so she had left the pranks the twins had made longer than they should've stayed as it was so amusing to him.

Now as a castle, she really shouldn't help people _possibly_ hurt others while warded in her halls, but she had tossed her morals into a bin about a century and a half ago. Now she was perfectly content to provide the materials needed to play the joke on that nasty girl Patricia Smith (she didn't enjoy the gallivanting the girl did in broom closets, much too noisy) that they new group were plotting. It was her, Hogwarts, that helped stop the possible catastrophe of not having any duct tape, something that was absolutely needed to have the prank (and would now only be responsive to their magic), and the perfect opportunity to set up the charms on her Great Hall to set off at dinner the next day. With all her work, and the work of the teens a spectacular event was going to be taking place that night at dinner, the dinner where the majority of people would be.

By the next day the castle seemed to brighten in anticipation, which made those that had walked the halls during the Marauder and Twins age shivered in fear. The teachers walked through the school and taught with an eye on their surroundings, especially on the Weasley and Potter families. They knew that having them there, all together, with no threat of war, was not going to be a good thing, especially now that they were quite advanced. So they were cautious, worried that they were going to be pranked, as the school didn't look this cheerful unless it was something big. But as they day went on, and nothing happened, the teachers relaxed, the students shrugged off the odd ways of the adults and the prankster group waited with bated breath for the final countdown.

Yeah, the castle was _really _looking forward to dinner.


	16. It's Not A Pirates Life For Me

**It's Not A Pirates Life For Me**

Anna sat at the Gryffindor table between her boyfriend and her female best friend, eyes trained on the doors of the Great Hall. They were waiting for their victim to enter so the spectacular rank they had planned.

"When do you think she's going to come into the hall?" Lily asked, bouncing in her seat in anticipation, which was making many of the Gryffindor's around her look warily, hoping that they were not a part of the latest Potter/Weasley plot.

Albus shot her a glare, "Stop bouncing around Lily Luna Potter, or I will personally make sure you are stuck to that chair for the next week. You're giving us away you dunderhead," he hissed at her and she calmed down enough to give him a glare of her own.

"Like that scares me, if you do that then I'll give that lovely box of pictures that you use to –" she was cut off by Albus slapping a hand on her mouth and glaring twice as hard before removing his hand in disgust when Lily licked his hand.

"Shut it, you promised you wouldn't mention it." He says to her glare.

Anna watched the siblings interact, but she butted in when she saw the argument begin to turn into bad territory. "Mention what?" She asked innocently, brown eyes wide.

Both Potter's paled, looking at each other in panic before Albus stuttered out, "N-nothing." He continued on, his voice getting higher; "Nope, nothing what so ever, right Lils?"

"Yes," she answers, nodding her head frantically. "Nothing at all."

Anna doesn't believe them for a second and her eyes narrow in suspicion making the two teens squirm in their seats. "Fine," she finally says after a few moments of silence, then looks up and sees their target walk into the Great Hall, "Ah, the plan commences."

Their walking into the Hall is the perfect and pretty Patricia Smith, with Alec Corner walking behind her, obviously checking out her butt. But soon there wasn't much too see as duck tape seemingly comes out from nowhere and makes quick work of raveling her up, leaving her nose, mouth and eyes free of tape. The Great Hall goes silent as they watch the seemingly harmless actions happen, though they do get a laugh when Smith screams with outrage, "Who the _hell_ did this to me? Potter, I know it was you! I'm so getting you back for this!"

"Why does everyone always blame me?" Albus asks, clearly confused.

Anna pats his back in sympathy while many in the Great Hall watch in barely concealed amusement. "That's because it usually is you, honey."

"Oh," he said in a small voice, hunching his shoulders for a moment before perking up again. "Well, then I can honestly say that I didn't do this prank, as its way too mundane for me." Most people nodded in agreement as it was true that Potter/Weasley plots tend to be a bit more exciting.

Professor Thomas just shook his head in mirth before walking up to the sputtering and fuming Patricia Smith, "Well, let's just spell this away, yes?" He got a glare that said, of course spell it away idiot. "Right then, _evanesco._" He muttered under his breath, but the effect what not what people thought would happen. Yes, the duck tape did vanish, but Patricia didn't look like Patricia anymore. Instead she looked like a mixture of Davy Jones and Bootstrap Bill from _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_, except wearing her tailored Hogwarts robes and long blonde hair,which was absolutely hilarious and completely disgusting.

The Hall was silent before Corner started laughing, which set off the rest of the hall into fits of laughter. Anna actually fell off her seat, along with many of the other muggleborn and muggle-raised students in the Hall as they recognized the mixture of characters. Some of the students, especially the younger students looked a little green around the gills, though no one seemed to have vomited yet, which was good. The funniest thing was Professor Thomas' face as he stared at his wand with a mixture of fascination and disgust, looked at Patricia with the same look before return to his wand, repeating the action several times before he was shaken out of his confusion by Patricia's scream of horror.

"What the hell happened to me?" She sobbed in near hysteria, which was odd to see in her current condition. "Why do I look like this?" She spun around and glared accusingly at Corner, "And why are you laughing, you thing this is funny?" She snapped at him.

Corner was unaffected, obviously used to having his conquests angry at him. "Yes, I think it's quite funny." He gave her a cocky grin before he walked past her to join his friends at the Ravenclaw table. She huffed dramatically and stomped off, going who knows where, leaving the Hall in hysterics.

"Wow, I almost respect Corner for how he handled her," Anna said, slightly impressed as she finally picked herself off the floor. "But I don't like the fact that we will hear all about it tonight."

"Yeah, me neither," Lily agreed absently as she stared hungrily at Corner's head.

Anna glared at the girl for a second before turning to look at her boyfriend who was staring at the doors to the Great Hall with a slight frown. Smiling slightly she nudged him with her shoulder, "What's up with you?"

"Hmm," he turned to look at his girlfriend, still frowning. "Where are Louis and Rose? Weren't they supposed to be here?"

Anna blinked at Albus somewhat incredulously. "Honestly you just noticed they were missing?" He smiled sheepishly and she shook her head at him in mock-exasperation. "They're in the Room of Requirement, they both needed to study, and there is a screen in the Room that allows them to view what happened in the Hall today."

Albus looked sceptical and drawled out, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

"Yes," she scowled at him. She was slightly upset that he wouldn't believe her, why would she lie about that. "Do you think I would lie to you about that?"

Albus didn't seem to realize that he was getting into rough waters yet, so he just thought for a moment and nodded. "Probably, yeah."

Anna's eyes narrowed dangerously, but Albus had already turned back to his food and missed the warning. She was getting quite angry at the raven headed boy, especially when she was already slightly homesick, making her anger worse as he was part of the reason she wasn't going to be able to talk to her parents this Christmas yet here he was telling her that she would lie about something so trivial. "Oh, so you don't trust me then?"

Albus blinked at her, "What, no! Of course not! Why would you think that?" They were beginning to gather a group of listeners; even Lily was paying attention. She shook her head at how badly Albus was digging a hole for himself.

"So now you're calling me stupid for thinking that then? Well, sorry for bothering you then!" Then Anna quickly got up and stormed out of the Hall, thankful only turning Albus a rather horrid purple colour with all her magic flowing through the air.

"Wow," Lily said slowly, watching her brother with wide disbelieving eyes. "I've never seen you screw up so badly."

"Shut up," he growled at her, but relented a moment to ask, "How did I screw up exactly?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "She's homesick, Al, and the duck tape prank reminded her of her dad. Then, of course, you go and basically say you don't trust and then call her stupid. You do realize that she's only staying with us this Christmas because of you, and partly because of me. Then you go and say stuff like that making her think that missing her Christmas phone call with her parents would totally not be worth it!" Lily keeps her dramatics to an all time low, expressing just how serious this was to Anna.

"Well shit."

"Yeah, now I'm going to go follow her before she starts to cry," Lily said, getting up with a dramatic hair flip and strutted her way outside the Hall. She walked to Gryffindor Tower hoping that her BFF was there. She was lucky, as Anna was sitting on her bed, holding her photo album to her chest with silent tears leaking out of her eyes. She sat beside her and they sat in silence for a while, completely comfortable with each other to not need to talk.

Anna was the first to break the silence as she hiccupped. "Why was he so insensitive Lils?"

Lily stroked her hair and said soothingly, "Because he's a guy, and everybody knows that guys are clueless." Anna laughed weakly as she watched Lily for a few moments then flipped open her photo album. Turning the pages she reached the one she was looking for. Lily stared hungrily at the photo, "he's so sexy."

Anna's sputtered laugh echoed in the silent room so a few minutes before she was able to stop. "Yeah, I know." Then they looked at each other and started laughing. They tried to stop multiple times, but then they would look at each other and start all over again. It took awhile before they were able to control themselves. "Shame he's an actor." Anna muttered sadly.

"And older." Lily chimed in.

"And not single."

"Is he really?"

"I actually don't know."

"Well you're not single."

"Too true."

"He's perfect too, too perfect."

"Mmm, his face is amazing."

"I like the smile."

"Not the smirk?"

"Who likes smirks?"

"One word: Corner."

"What does that have to do with smirks?"

"All he does is smirks."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But who would like him anyway?"

"...you do."

"Shut up."

"Anyway he's a good dancer, can never get one of those."

"True, Albus can't dance _at all_."

"I know he tried to dance with me on a date in the Room of Requirement, killed my feet. Though he is good at massages."

"Really? I should so get him to give me one."

"Would that be awkward?"

"Depends, oh, so what else is too good for us?"

"He's a fantabulous singer."

Lily looked at her.

"What?" Anna asked, bewildered.

Lily just continued to look at her.

Anna blinked.

Lily stares at her.

Fidgets.

Stare.

Anna clears her throat awkwardly.

"... fantabulous?"

"..."

"Really?"

Anna shifted her eyes to the left, away from Lily before looking back at the picture. "Maybe?"

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

"Says the girl who kissed Smith." Anna retorted.

Lily reared back, as if slapped. "Well, you said you were fine with me kissing a girl!"

Anna stared balefully as she waited for Lily's brain to function.

Lily blinked. "Oh, Smith."

"Yes, Smith."

Lily looked down at the picture and strokes the face. "Supermegafoxyawesomehot."

Stare.

"What?"

"And you say I have issues."

"But it's so true."

"Yes," they both stare for a while at the picture. Then The Barbies, minus Smith, come in.

"What are you looking at?" Belby asks as she sits on the other side of Anna's bed. "Oh, Supermegafoxyawesomehot."

Lily smirks at Anna, "Told you."

Anna rolls her eyes, "Never disagreed."

"What are you looking at?" Goldstein asks as she moves to stand next to Belby. "Oh, he is a fine piece of ass."

"Who is he? Do you know him? Is he a secret boyfriend?" Belby asks in a random burst of girlish inspiration.

The rest of them stare at her before Anna regains cognitive function.

"No, he's an actor."

"With really nice hair," Lily adds helpfully.

"Bet it takes only five minutes to style," Belby says jealously.

Lily and Goldstein sigh despondently.

Anna sniggers.

"I hate you," Lily glares at her.

"I love you too." They go back to staring.

"So," Goldstein says, "Who is he?"

"Grant Gustin." Anna says with a wistful sigh. "He's on Glee."

"What's Glee?" Belby asks.

"TV show, they sing dance and have drama galore."

"Kinda like your relationship, without the singing and dancing."

Anna glares at Lily before gigglng. "Less inspiring insults."

"Oh, like what?" Goldstein asks.

"Gay-face, Meerkat, Streisand, Hobbit, the list goes on."

"Wow." Goldstein nods, impressed.

"Yeah, I love Grant Gustin's characters insults."

"Too bad you're taken," Lily jokes, and the other two girls snigger as Anna blushes.

And so begins the bonding session of the Fifth Year girls that have hated each other since their first day at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N:**

Fun, odd, bitchy, homesick, mood swings galore, troubles with the boy toy. I have no idea where I'm going with this, at all. Let's just say that I've lost my mind and enjoy looking at pictures of Grant Gustin too much... not that it sounds creepy or anything... right? And I should shut up now.

Cheers,

USMCcAnthem


	17. Painful Losses

_Disclaimer: I do not have rights to Harry Potter, nor do I make money from this. So have a good day and don't sue me._

* * *

**Painful Losses**

It took a week for Patricia to finally come out of the Hospital Wing looking back to normal, though the fifth year girls knew that some of the barnacles were just beginning to come off. Smith was still pretty pissed at the prank and annoyed at the sudden closeness between her two lackeys... friends and Anna and Lily. But thankfully for the latter duo she seemed to be sulking over the fact that Corner had dumped her (an inevitability she hoped she could stretch out but failed, meaning her plot failed) and was unusually cranky to everyone.

Smith's mood was nothing compared to Anna's though, something which surprised the majority of Gryffindor's. All they knew was that one night Anna had come into the common room, shaken, went to Albus – who was studying at the time – and tried to talk to him, but he hadn't even paid her any mind. This started Anna to go into depression, which made most of the Gryffindor's think badly of her for being so weak, but they didn't know the problem.

_Flashback _

Anna had been walking on the grounds, her bag bouncing on her back, trying to ease the stress that studying for her midterms had caused. She sighed softly as the wind blew her hair back and wiped through her cloak, making her shiver slightly before the warming charm took effect again. She'd not had a great couple weeks, what with Lily now spending more time with two thirds of the Barbies and Louis always with Hugo – she wondered if they were dating, but decided against asking about it as she didn't know if Louis was bisexual or not – not to mention she was avoiding Albus as he hadn`t apologized to her at all. It hurt a bit; as she was really starting to, well, fall in love with him. She hugged herself as she hunched forward and wondered what her mom would tell her, as she was always full with good advice. She missed her parents greatly, like she did every year she had to spend away from them, but she forced herself to think of it as conditioning for university.

Another sigh went past her lips as she couldn`t help but think that this was going to be the year she would never forget, as she had started to drift from her friends, moving from one group to another like some kind of interloper, never really staying long enough with one person for them to really like her. She had become a loner, just like she was in elementary. It was nice to pretend for a while that she could hold steady friends. She laughed a bitter laugh as she realized how melancholy her thoughts had become.

"Get it together Anna," she told herself sternly. "You still have your friends don't you?" It felt like she was trying to convince herself.

A hoot startled her as she stumbled through the snow that was beginning to pile up on the Hogwarts grounds. Looking around she saw a large eagle owl which seemed to be flying directly to her. She was greatly confused when it landed on her shoulder, leg out for her to receive the missive. Shrugging she took the letter, and began to read as the owl flew away.

_Dear Miss Hall,_

_It is with my deepest apologies that tell you of the recent passing of Mr and Mrs. Ken and Kathy Hall – _A shocked gasp escaped her as she stared at the letter, numbness rushing over her – _on Wednesday afternoon, November 28__th__, 2012. This was due the actions of a head on collision where the other driver was intoxicated. As per their wishes you are emancipated due to becoming sixteen today _– did she forget to mention that it was her birthday, yeah nice present and no friends to say anything to her either – _and shall receive the inheritance left for you by your grandmother. We are sorry for you to have received this missive, but know that everything is being done to make it easiest for you and their other loved ones. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Daisy Gilligan_

_Department of Immigrants_

_Ministry of Magic_

Anna didn't really see where she was going as she walked toward the castle, she just stumbled along not caring if she was bringing in snow or looked horrible. She continued in a daze as she walked up to the common room, stumbling in and moving straight toward Albus, who she knew would comfort her, as she had comforted him when his grandmother was in the hospital.

"Albus," she softly asked, shaking slightly as she stood beside the table he was working at.

"Hn," he grunted, not looking up from his work, black hair covering his eyes as he quill moved diligently over the parchment.

"Albus," she tried again, "I really need to talk to you." Her voice broke as she begged, "Please?"

Irritation seemed to flow off of Albus in waves and he grit his teeth, not willing to look up into what he would know was big brown puppy dog eyes. "No," he snapped at her. "I'm studying, go bother someone else."

He saw her jerk back out of the corner of his eye and could help but feel a little guilt, but pushed it aside; he honestly need to study.

"Fine," she said in a broken voice so small that no one heard it. She turned and ran up the stairs, trying to make sure that no one saw her cry.

When she got to the dorm, she wondered if she should be upset or happy over the fact that Lily wasn't there and had seemingly forgotten about her birthday, when she hadn't ever forgotten about Lily's, never mind the fact that she never saw her during that time as it was during the summer. She hurried through her night time routine, just wanting to go to bed and cry, and did just that not minute later with the curtains closed with a silencing ward. She cried herself to sleep after exhausting herself.

_End Flashback_

Lily didn't know her problem, as she was almost always around the two Barbie's – as nice as they were, she didn't really want them to know – and she was worried that the expressive girl would over exaggerate the entire situation. She was deeply hurt by the actions of her friend and boyfriend, but she was thankful to Louis and Hugo. The next day they had come to her and offered her presents, stating that they hadn't been able to find her the day before (which was plausible, the castle was big enough) and let her cry out everything to them. They kept the knowledge of what had happened a secret, something she was eternally grateful for.

Now Christmas break was tomorrow and she had finished packing everything she needed for the two weeks she would spend at the Potters, something that was bound to be awkward. She rubbed a hand over her clear face and flopped forward onto Louis' bed.

**~Are you alright?~ **Hugo mentally asked her. She turned her head to the right and saw him leaning up against the bed next to Louis'.

**~Not really~ **I mentally sighed **~Truthfully I'm quite, well, nervous, upset, angry... I don't know~ **A tear slid unnoticed down her cheek. **~They haven't noticed anything wrong, even when they sit next to me or talk to me. I'm not trying to hide my hurt Hugo~**

** ~I don't know how to help you~ **Hugo told her with a sigh and he leaned his head back.

"So you were doing your mental chatter?" Louis asked, having come out the bathroom with his toiletries. They had told the Irishman about their ability to talk in each other's minds and he had been pretty blasé about the whole thing. He was Louis after all, too laid back for his own good sometimes, which was something that Anna really noticed when she stopped hanging out with Lily, who made anyone get a sugar high.

Hugo just smirked as Anna, stated with false enthusiasm, "Dattebayo!"

Both boys stared at her in confusion. All melancholy gone in the face of no _Naruto _fans groaned dramatically into the comforter. "You don't know of Naruto do you?" They looked at her in even confusion. "Just never mind," she stated in overblown woe. Anna knew if this was a manga, they would've sweatdropped. She stuck her tongue at them, and they rolled their eyes back at her.

"So what do you think is going to happen over the break?" Louis asked, his hazel eyes obviously concerned for his best friend. "Both Lily and Albus are ignoring you... I can still barely believe that they would be so cold hearted, especially after you spent so much time with Albus making sure that he was fine after his grandmother was in the hospital."

"Neither can I actually, it makes me wonder why I even wanted to be a part of the family, especially after they made fun of me and pranked me so much for just being a Slytherin. Merlin, I'm afraid of what they would do if they found out I was gay." The three of them shuddered. Hugo slid a sly look to Anna and teased, "Though I would become straight for you my darling Anna." A small blush was all he got as she buried her head further into the comforter.

"Honestly though," Hugo continued, "I think that you should probably stay with Harry and Ginny, as even with all the fame showered on them, they are pretty grounded; something that has not managed to pass on to their kids as they got older. Though I guess anyone would become conceited with the amount of praise and people basically throwing themselves at the siblings for being Harry Potter's kids or a brilliant Quidditich player." He stated calmly.

"Yeah, everybody who was in the DA was pretty much showered with praise, but the Golden Trio was showered with more, so much that their kids got it... well except Hugo, but that's because he's a Slytherin." Louis continued for Hugo, sliding an apologetic smile to the other boy, who accepted it graciously.

Anna smiled at her two friends and adjusted her position, sitting up and patting the comforter on either side of her. The two boys gracefully got up off the floor and sat on her sides, Hugo with his arm around her shoulders and Louis' around her waist. They leaned together, all three as comfortable as Lily, Anna and Louis used to be. No words were needed as the three got comfortable on the bed a couple hours later and fell asleep together, as innocent as five year olds.

**ACI ACI ACI**

"Bye Lou, see you at Christmas Hugh!" Anna called after her friends as she made her way to the Potters. She gave a genuine smile to the elder Potter's, including James, which fell when Albus put his arm around her. The three all caught it, but did not comment, instead James came forward and gave Anna a big hug, having not seen her for a while having been busy during her stay in the summer.

"Anna-chan!" He called cheerfully, glomping on to her in a way similar to an anime character. He was the only person she could talk to about anime and manga that she liked, something they didn't have in common until he found her first book of Naruto she had accidentally left on the table in the common room the year before. James had just read more and more, branching out to things like _Death Note, One Piece, _and – surprisingly – _Vampire Knight._

"James-kun! I've missed you! Why didn't you write, baka?" she asked him, eye narrowing. They both ignored the shocked faces of the rest of the family, as they hadn't known how close the two were.

He let go of her and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I, um, forgot?"

She just her eyes. If Anna looked back at Albus right then she would have noticed the possessive and jealous stare he was giving her and his brother. It was the same look he gave her when she hung out with Hugo and Louis.

After a few minutes of reuniting the Potter family decided it was time to leave the station, not willing to have the people who were slowly edging forward, talk to them.

**ACI ACI ACI**

James knew that something had gone on between his brother and Anna. They were dating the last time he heard, but the way Anna acted was not like a girlfriend, but he knew without a doubt that it was his brother at fault. The stress and sorrow lines that showed on her face when he tried to wrap an arm around her just showed that their relationship was going about as well as mixing oil and water or vampires and werewolves (*shudders* _Twilight_ *twitches*). He watched as she unpacked her clothing from her trunk, he was sitting on the guest bed as she sighed sadly about something and seemed to crumple.

James stood up and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist so that he could sit back on the bed. The two cuddled, her crying and him just stroking her hair. Allowing to just let her grief, much like she had with Louis and Hugo. It was nice to have someone older to lean on, as James – though louder and more boasting than Albus had not been twisted by the fame of being the boy-who-lived's son – was steady, and just let her be a child.

She was no longer a child, but it was nice to pretend.

* * *

_Next time: Christmas with the Potter's and Weasley's. Lily and Albus will find out that Anna is sad! James and Hugo will continue to be awesome just because they are!_

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, this seems like the main characters are no longer becoming the main characters. No worries, everything will be fine in the end. Though they will go through a _real _ rough patch, for both Albus and Anna will change and mature. I hope that this chapter doesn't confuse you because my plot line is truly nonexistent, so I just with whatever seems to be the best at the moment (like talking about grocery shopping, exploring the castle for a random founder's room, Grant Gustin's picture and random bits of manga references). Sorry if this is confusing, but it is the way I will write until I finally deem a way to finish this story and re-write it with an actually plot, with the same characters and actual character building. Anyways have fun getting lost on the road of life, but try not to be late.

With Love (I'm begging for your thoughts!),

USMCcAnthem aka I-Have-No-Life-And-Thus-Find-Cool-Stuff-Through-Fa nfictions!


End file.
